Hold Me Close
by baby-gurl88
Summary: Sequel to Don't Ever Let Me Go. AUTHORS NOTE ! Faith has a father and is happily married she thought it would be smooth sailing from now on but whats about to happen could change her life.
1. Back Home

**A/N:** Here it is as promised the sequel to **_"Don't Ever Let Me Go."_** Please enjoy and don't forget to review. So without any further a due here is the first chapter to. "**_Hold Me Close."_**

Faith sat on the plane looking out the window through patches of cloud she could make out the land underneath them. Sitting next to her was her gorgeous husband John. He had been asleep since they took off.

They were on there way back to the WWE after spending two weeks on a honeymoon in Hawaii. Faith couldn't wait to see her dad. They were going to meet up at the arena that night.

As the fasten seat belt sign started flashing, Faith lent over to do up John's seat belt not wanting to wake him. As Faith searched around for the other part of John's belt she noticed that he was sitting on it. She undid her belt and stood up a little to get a better grip on it

Faith grabbed it and softly began pulling it. With every pull John moved onto the belt a little more and made it harder for Faith to get out from under his ass.

She finally grabbed his ass and pulled out the belt.

As Faith did up the buckle and she went back to sit down when she felt something grab her ass. Faith screamed and jumped up hitting her head on the over head cabin. Holding her head she turned around to see John smiling at her, wide awake.

"What'd you do that for?" Faith asked, sitting back in her seat rubbing her head.

"I wanted to return the favour." John said.

"You were awake." Faith said realising she'd gone t o all that trouble for nothing.

"No, you woke me." John said.

"Well I was just trying to help." Faith said in a defensive tone.

"Wait were fighting about a damn seat belt. Let's just forget it." John said leaning over and kissing Faith.

Faith got lost in the kiss and before she knew it she felt someone tapping her on the shoulder.

"Miss, excuse me miss." The stewardess said.

Faith broke apart from John and looked at the stewardess.

"Sorry to interrupt but we need you to exit the plane now." The stewardess said.

Faith blushed a deep red when she looked around and saw that the plane was empty except for them.

"Sorry." Faith said walking out of the plain with a laughing John behind her.

"That was so not funny." Faith said to John now off the plane.

"Oh yes it was. Did you see the look on that guys face? Or better yet your face." John said teasing Faith.

Faith didn't say anything but stormed off towards the baggage claim.

"Faith waits. C'mon I was just joking." John said running after Faith.

John ran after Faith and found her watching the suitcases go around on the turnstile.

John watched as Faith struggled to pull off one of their suitcases.

Faith gave the suitcase one last yank and felt it come right off. But it didn't land on the ground Faith looked up to see John holding the suitcase in his arms.

"See you need me." John said placing the suitcase on the ground and grabbing there next one.

"If I knew you were always that cocky I'd never have married you." Faith said already having forgiven him but liked to tease him.

"Faith that hurt you cut me deep with that." John said placing a hand to his chest trying to act sad. But not achieving it and bursting out in laughter.

"Alright listen I'm sorry next time I make out with you I'll make sure no one is around to kick us out." John said pulling Faith into him.

Faith lent closer to John being that close to him sent chills up her spine even if he was a smart ass sometimes she loved him for it.

Faith opened her mouth a fraction and leaned into his mouth but ended up kissing nothing but air.

Faith opened her eyes to see John a step back from where he was before.

"I just told you no more making out in public." John said.

"No fair." Faith whined grabbing one of the suitcases and pulling it out of the airport followed by John.

Mark sat in the arena looking at his watch, Faith was supposed to be here 15 minutes ago. Mark was about to ring her when he felt someone wrap there arms around his neck and kiss him on the cheek.

"Hey dad you weren't just about to call me again was you." Faith said.

"What me no. I was checking my messages." Mark said getting out of his chair and pulling Faith into a hug.

"I missed you." Faith said.

"I missed you too." Mark said.

Faith let go and sat down in the chair across from Marks.

"So where's that husband of yours gone." Mark asked looking around.

"He went to catch up with some of the guys were meeting up here later." Faith said looking around also she really wanted to go see Torrie.

Mark knew his daughter to well. "Go on we can talk later." Mark said.

"What? No I'd rather stay and talk with you."

"As much as I'd love that I know you want to go girl talk with Torrie. So go." Mark said giving Faith a push.

"Alright no need to push I'm going." Faith said giving Mark another kiss before running out to find Torrie.

Faith and Torrie began laughing all over again. Faith had just relayed every detail to Torrie about her honeymoon.

"So have we forgotten what day is coming up?" Torrie said calming down.

"Um I guess so. What?" Faith said.

"Oh it's nothing just a certain someone's 21st birthday." Torrie said.

"Well you know that's not that big of a deal." Faith said wanting to change the subject she hated birthdays.

"Not that big of a deal. Are you serious?" Torrie exclaimed.

"Yes Torrie I am okay. Listen I better go. Vince said he wanted to talk to me so I'll see you later tonight. Okay." Faiths aid not waiting for Torrie's answer and walking out the door.

Torrie sat puzzling what just happened. Obviously she hadn't had some good birthdays but Torrie was going to throw a surprise party that would make her forget every birthday before.

_**A/N: Okay there you have it Chapter one hope you enjoyed. Please review.!!!!!**_


	2. Lets Call Her

_**Thanks for the GREAT reviews**_

**2 days later**

John sat with Torrie listening to her explain her plans for Faith's birthday. He had also suggested they do something only to be shot down from Faith. She had told him that she hated birthdays they always bought bad luck.

On her 3rd birthday she found out that her parents weren't coming back to pick her up., on her 7th Mark left her again, on her 11th she broke her arm, on her 15th she got measles and her boyfriend dumped her. From then on she just avoided birthdays all together.

But this year would be different; Torrie and John were going to throw the best party ever that would make Faith forget all about her other birthdays. And they had 1 day to do it.

John and Torrie saw Faith coming over to them and quickly stuffed everything away. Faith sat down exhausted from working all day.

"John I might go back to the hotel for awhile before tonight." Faith said yawning.

"Alright, you look tired do you want me to come back with you?" John asked.

"No it's fine stay here and do whatever I'll be back later." Faith said getting up and kissing John goodbye.

"Okay sees you tonight." John said as Faith walked towards the exit.

Mark groaned looking in the window of the shop. "Glenn you are not helping. We are supposed to be picking out a present for Faith not gets you a date with the sales assistant." Mark said.

"Excuse me I already got the date. Now stop your whining and pick something already." Glenn said smiling at the sales assistant on the other side of the jewellery store.

"I don't know if jewellery is the right thing to give her I mean I've never seen her where any. Maybe something else" Mark said walking out of the shop.

"Mark you are turning into a girl. Just pick something it doesn't matter what whatever it is she'll hate it. It's the same with all woman you buy them one thing but they wanted the other. You can't win so go buy the necklace get it engraved and it'll be done okay." Glenn said a little too loud making a few people stop and turn to see what was going on.

Mark looked at Glenn maybe he was right. What did he know about shopping? But this was there first birthday as father and daughter and he had to get it right.

"You know I think your right. If I want her to like my present I'm going to have to make sure it's perfect. Then she can't hate it." Mark said turning around and walking over to the next shop hearing Glenn groaning behind him and complaining how he didn't give up his weekend off to shop.

Faith ran around her hotel room this could not be happening to her. She ran back into the bathroom and looked everywhere. There was a knock at her door Faith ran over to see Booker standing there.

"Hey I was just coming to see if you wanted a lift to the arena?" Booker asked before being pulled into Faith's room.

"Faith what's wrong?" Booker asked looking at her hotel room there was stuff everywhere. Papers and clothes were all over the floor.

"I need your help. I lost my wedding ring and John is going to kill me if I don't find it." Faith said bending down on the floor on her hands and knees looking for the ring.

Booker got down and began looking as well. "Where'd you last have it?" Booker asked.

"I think I took it off before I went for my shower but I don't remember where. It's not in the bathroom because I've looked in there so it has to be here." Faith said panicking what if she didn't find it.

"Faith listens where not going to find it with all this stuff everywhere lets move everything on the floor on the bed and then we'll have a better chance of finding it." Booker said picking up a pile of papers and dumping them on the bed.

"It's not even my birthday yet and already the bad luck's started." Faith said following Booker's lead and picked up a huge pile of clothes and dumped them on her bed.

"What else could happen?" Faith thought shaking a few shirts out.

_Somewhere in California_

"Fred I think we should call her." Allison said moving boxes out of her daughter's room.

"Ally why now she's gone 21 years without hearing from us I don't understand why we have to call her up now." Fred said not understanding his wife.

"Because she is our granddaughter plus maybe she might want some of this stuff. You know she never knew her mother and maybe she might want to know why the hell we haven't said anything in 21 years."

"Hey calm down okay if you want to ring then go ahead but she might not like what she hears I mean we don't know what happened to her what if she doesn't even know about Mark and Claire?" Fred said.

"Of course she'll know who keeps something like that from a child. I hope she knows." Allison said.

_Back in the WWE_

"Listen Faith you go ahead to the arena my match is last up I'll stay here and look for your ring and you go to that meeting." Booker said having moved to look in the bathroom now.

"Are you sure? I guess I could just quickly go to the meeting then be back here before your match." Faith said standing up and grabbing her suitcase.

"If I find it I'll let you know." Booker said as Faith ran out the door.

John and Torrie saw Faith run in the building and quickly over to Vince's office. She was late.

"She hasn't been a second late since she started here." John said watching the now closed door.

"She most probably got held up. Vince isn't going to fire her for traffic." Torrie said. "Now we've got decorations and everyone is coming, food is under control and the cake will arrive at the restaurant tomorrow at 5 so one of us has to be there to collect it and take it to the kitchen staff." Torrie said rattling off a list she held in her hand.

"I hope were doing the right thing." John said now worried about the whole thing.

"Stop worrying it will be fine." Torrie said.

"Okay if you say so." John said.

"I'm am positive that this is it." Mark said pointing it out to Glenn.

"That's great you know what I'm positive about?" Glenn said.

"What?"

"That we are the only ones left here." Glenn said looking around to see an empty shop.

Mark also turned around to see all the other shops shut and the shop assistant looking very annoyed.

"I'll take it." Mark said ignoring Glenn's comment happy he'd found the perfect present for Faith.

"Halleluiah!" Glenn said walking out of the shop finally.

"So Glenn after spending the entire day here and listening to you complain every second I just have one question for you" Mark asked as Glenn got in the car.

"Go ahead." Glenn said.

"What did you end getting Faith?"

Mark laughed as Glenn's head hit the steering wheel repeatedly.

Faith walked out of Vince's office feeling a lot happier then before. Vince had said that she had become one of the most popular people backstage since she began working here. Every wrestler she'd worked with raved about how organised she was and how friendly she was.

Vince had even mentioned something about a promotion. Faith was starting to think maybe her bad luck had disappeared when she remembered her ring.

She was halfway out to the car park when John stopped her.

"Faith where are you going my match is next." John said grabbing Faith by the arm.

"Oh really sorry I completely forgot." Faith said

"That's okay. You can walk me to gorilla." John said moving his hand down to hold Faiths hand now.

As John and Faith walked Faith kept praying in her head that John wouldn't notice her ring missing even though he was holding onto her left hand.

"Alright so wish me luck." John said arriving at gorilla.

"Good luck not that you're going to need it." Faith said kissing John on the cheek.

"Yeah I guess." John said sliding his hand out of hers but still holding onto her fingers.

John heard his music and was about to walk out when he looked down at Faith's hand.

"Where's your..." John was interrupted by someone pushing him out of the curtain.

Faith quickly turned around he'd noticed. She had to get that ring back before he finished his match.

She quickly rang up Booker.

"Booker has you found it yet?" she asked quickly.

"Hello? I can't here you speak up?" Booker said into his phone

"Booker its Faith" Faith practically yelled into the phone.

"Hello? I can't hear anything I'm going to hang up." Booker said.

Faith was about to yell again when she heard a beep beep beep. He'd hung up.

Faith her rang her hotel room but the phone rang right out. Where the hell was Booker?

_Somewhere in California_

"Look Fred I've tracked her down and it only took a day. And guess what she's with Mark. She found him." Allison said walking towards her husband sitting at their kitchen table.

"Ally how you know all this?" he asked.

"Well after I reached that children's home she works at. A lovely girl told me everything. So now all we have to do is call this number right here." Allison said handing Fred a bit of paper.

"Well what are you waiting for, ring!" Fred said handing the phone to Allison.

_Back in the WWE again_

Faith paced back and forth in John's dressing room, he was on his way back now. She would just have to tell him the truth she lost it.

Faith heard John's voice coming down the hallway. She sat down and waited until he was inside.

"Great match." She said hoping he may have forgotten.

"Yeah it was but my mind was on something else." John said sitting down next to Faith and reaching for her hand.

"What happened to your wedding ring?" John asked looking at her bare finger.

"Um well you see..." Faith began but then her cell phone went off.

Faith made a dive for it. _Saved by the bell! _She said to herself.

"Hello?" Faith said turning away from John.

"Is this Faith Calloway?" a voice on the other end said.

"Yes." Faith said "Who's this?"

"Well you most probably won't believe it but you're actually speaking to your grandmother."

"Excuse me?" Faiths aid thinking she was hearing things plus Marks parents had passed away he'd said so.

"My name is Allison Housel and I was Claire's mother making me your grandmother." Allison said.

Faith almost dropped her phone did she just hear right she was speaking to her grandmother.

"How come you're calling me?" Faith asked. "After 21 years I haven't heard from you until today. Why?"

"Well dear it is very complicated. I'd rather hear about how you've been doing?" Allison said not wanting to go into details.

"I've been doing great. But this feels very weird to me. I don't think I'm ready too talk like an old friend with you your practically a stranger." Faith said.

"Okay I can understand well me and your grandfather have just spent the last few days clearing out some of your mothers stuff and we wondering if you would like something's." Allison asked.

"Um I guess I mean like what?"

"Well there are old photo albums and diary's I just thought you might want to know what your mother was like."

"Listen I'm glad you called and I would love that stuff but for now can we just call her Claire I mean she wasn't much of a mother." Faith said trying to be as gentle as possible.

"Okay well if I could get an address to send these things to they'll be there by tomorrow." Allison said hurt by what Faith had said.

Faith hung up after giving Allison an address that would get the parcel's to her. Faith turned around to face John still pretty shocked from the entire conversation.

"Who was that?" John asked.

"It was my grandmother." Faith answered.

"Your grandmother but Marks parents are dead?"

"No it was Claire's mum." Faith said

"Well what did she want?"

"She's sending me some things of Claire's and she wanted to talk."

"Oh well that's good but back to what I asked before." John said realising that Faith obviously was avoiding the topic.

As soon as John had asked there was a knock at the door.

Faith jumped up quickly and opened it to find a very wet and dirty Booker T.

Faith closed the door behind her a bit.

"Did you find it?" she asked. Booker didn't say anything just held up a clump of sludge.

Faith stared at it for awhile before realising it was her ring.

"Where was it?" she asked taking it out of Bookers fingers.

"Well next time you take your jewellery off remember to not let it fall down the sink." Booker said.

Faith quickly wiped it down thanking Booker and telling him she owed him one as she closed the door.

"Faith listen I want to know what happened to your ring and I want to know right now." John said getting very annoyed.

"What about my ring it's right here." Faith said holding up her hand with the ring sitting on her finger.

"You and I both know that it wasn't there 5 seconds ago but I am not even going to bother trying to figure out how it got back on your finger. Let's just go back to the hotel." John said pulling Faith out of is room with him.

As they were walking out Faith thought to herself maybe her birthday curse really had vanished. She'd have to see what tomorrow brings.

**_A/N:_** Alright there you go chapter 2. Hope you enjoyed. Next chapter **_THE PARTY_**! Oh yeah and please review!!!


	3. Surprise's

_**Thanks for the GREAT reviews**_

Faith rolled over in bed opening her eyes. As she snuggled into John's arm's it hit her she was 21 today. A smile came across her face. Faith felt John's grip tighten so she rolled over to find him wide awake.

"Happy Birthday baby" John said kissing Faith softly on the lips.

"Thanks." Faith said returning the kiss but this time more passionately.

As both were getting into the kiss someone knocked on the door. John groaned rolling over and getting out of bed and walking over to the door.

"Hey John is Faith awake?" Glenn said.

"Yeah." John said opening the door for Glenn.

"Hey birthday girl." Glenn said walking over and giving Faith a hug.

"Hey." Faith said.

"So come on get up I want to give you my present." Glenn said sitting down on the end of the bed.

"Glenn I told you I didn't want any presents. I don't want anything. I'd rather just spend the day in bed to avoid any major disasters." Faith said.

"I won't argue with that." John said still annoyed that Glenn interrupted them.

"Well I will plus I've got it now I can't go and take it back. Now get your ass into gear or we'll be late." Glenn said.

Faith sighed getting out of bed. "Fine but no surprises, I hate them." Faith said walking into the bathroom to get changed.

"I thought I'd take her out so you can get organised for tonight." Glenn said turning to John.

"Thanks. I am starting to get worried that she won't like it that's the fifth time she's said she hates surprises." John said.

"Don't worry about it. She'll love it." Glenn finished as Faith walked out of the bathroom.

"What will who love?" Faith asked pulling on her shoes and looking at John and Glenn who were exchanging weird looks.

"Um look we better be going." Glenn said pulling Faith out the door ignoring what she'd just said.

Faith quickly kissed John before having the door closed on her face by Glenn.

"What's the rush? And where we going? And what were you and John talking about?" Faith asked as they rode down the elevator.

"There isn't any rush I just want to get there quick. I can't tell you where we are going because that is your present and I am not able to speak of what John and I were talking about. Does that answer all your questions?" Glenn said walking into the lobby of the hotel.

"Um I guess oh but I have one more. Can I just go grab something from the front desk?" Faith asked.

"Okay I'll meet you at the car." Glenn said walking out of the hotel hoping for no more questions.

Faith ran over to the desk, she wanted to see if that package had arrived. Not that she was interested in it, well maybe a little bit but she wasn't going to let anyone know.

As the receptionist handed Faith the package Faith felt a familiar feeling of butterflies in her stomach what if it mentioned her in here.

Faith decided not to open the package now but save it for later when she was alone.

As Glenn and Faith drove along Faith couldn't help but feel anxious she wanted to know where she was going. She had already had Glenn yell at her for asking where they were going so many times so Faith decided to sit still and shut up.

Just as Faith was about to burst, the car slowed down and pulled into a parking lot. Faith looked around outside. There was a grocer, a cloths boutique and a tattoo parlour.

Faith followed Glenn as they both got out of the car.

So there were three possibilities here, he was either going to by her food, clothes or a tattoo. Which one was it but?

John looked around the room he and Torrie had just finished setting up. There were balloons and signs everywhere the cake had just arrived and was sitting in a fridge. They were both quite pleased with themselves even if there was a bit of nervousness that Faith may not like what was going on.

"So Glenn's dropping her back at the hotel then you'll bring her here." Torrie said for the fifth time.

"Yes Torrie that is what is going to happen. Now do you need to write it down somewhere or will you remember." John said.

Torrie hit John on the arm before grabbing a piece of paper and writing down what John had just said.

John laughed at Torrie before saying he should get back to the hotel.

Faith hugged Glenn again as they walked out of the shop, she couldn't believe he'd gotten her a tattoo.

"Thankyou so much for this Glen" Faith said turning her head to remove the bandage to get another look at her tattoo. She'd chosen a picture of a butterfly on its side. It sat on the back of her left shoulder.

"Yeah well I was sick of you hearing you saying how much you wanted one so I thought I'd beat your dad to it and give it to you." Glenn said knowing that Mark hated the idea of Faith getting a tattoo.

"So ready to show it to John" Glenn asked as they got in the car.

"Actually, would you mind dropping me off at that park we passed on the way here I just want some time to myself first?" Faith said pulling the package onto her lap.

"Sure." Glenn said

Faith thanked Glenn once again for her present as she got out of the car and waved goodbye before sitting down on a bench and opened the package.

On top was a letter from Allison it just said hope she liked this stuff and wished Faith a Happy Birthday and at the bottom was a contact number. Faith folded the letter and put it next to her she then pulled out a small photo album.

Faith flicked through the photo's most of them were of what Faith guessed where her grandparents and Clare's friends but about halfway through Faith noticed a familiar face it was Mark standing next to a very pregnant Clare. Faith pulled the photo out this was the first photo she'd seen of Clare her whole life. Faith had her mother's eyes she noted and her height.

Faith flicked through the rest of the photos there were no more of Claire but quite a few of Mark. Faith smiled as she reached the end of the photo album. She'd keep these she thought.

The next and last thing in the package was Claire's diary. Faith pulled it out and opened it. It started almost one year before Faith was born. The first few months were normal stuff like crappy days at work, fighting with her friend. As Faith was flicking through the pages skimming over what she was reading she saw something about a party Faith read on to find out that a friend of Claire's wanted to set her up with a guy at the party but Claire wasn't in the mood for a relationship right now.

It had to be Mark. Faith thought to herself if what Mark had said was right then it just had to be him. Faith turned the page hoping to read about the party but the next entry was dated a few weeks later.

_I'm really worried I was supposed to get them a week ago. They've never been late before. I can't be pregnant! My parents would kill me plus I don't want a baby not now it is going to ruin everything. I am going to see the doctor tomorrow so I guess we'll find out then._

It hurt Faith to read that even from the beginning Claire didn't want her. But she decided to read on what harm could it do.

"Torrie would you calm down it's just a change of plans I'm going to come with Glenn and Marks going to pick Faith up from the park and bring her there." John said into his phone

Faith had just ringed him to let him know she would be a little bit longer than planned. John had asked what she was doing but all she'd said was that she'd let him know later.

As John hung up his phone he checked that Faith's present was secured then he pulled on his jacket and walked out the door to meet Glenn in the lobby.

Faith couldn't believe what she was reading it seemed to her that no matter how many times Mark proposed to Claire she kept turning them down and how her diary was now filled with so much sad shit that it scared Faith that one person could hate a baby so much especially there own.

_I've been counting down the days until I'll be rid of this child. I don't care what Mark says about how I'll love it when I see it for the first time but I know I won't. This baby has ruined both of our lives I don't even really like Mark I'm just keeping him around for his money seeing he's got more than me at the moment._

Faith was really tarting to hate this woman even if she had given birth to her she was no mother.

_I have a confession I was looking over my diary and re reading a few things and I have discovered something Mark may not be the father I mean if I add up the days right it doesn't make much sense. The only other person I can think of right no is David but really I don't care who the father is I just care that in a few weeks time I'll be rid of this thing for good._

As Faith read that last bit she snapped the diary shut and pushed back into the box. She wasn't even going to think about what she just read. It couldn't be true Mark was obviously her father they looked a like except for the height thing. David? Faith was sure she'd read that name somewhere. She picked up the photo album and began taking out all the photos and flipping them over. Faith found it she read the back 'David, Me Beach.16/7/82

Faith flipped over the photo and studied his features; he had brownish hair almost red, blue eyes, he wasn't tall but not tiny.

It couldn't be true, Mark would have known if it was. But the diary had said she didn't care who maybe she never told either of them.

Just as Faith was trying to find a reasonable answer for what she'd just found out she felt someone put there hand on there shoulder. Faith screamed before being turned around and coming face to face with Mark.

"Did I scare you?" Mark asked

Faith didn't answer she just stared at Mark now noticing how many things they didn't have in common Eye colour, height. Faith was still staring at Mark making mental notes when she saw him waving his hand in front of her eyes. Faith snapped back and smiled at Mark.

"What are you doing here?" Faith asked choosing to push everything she'd just read and thought about to the back of her mind.

"John sent me to get you he got called in for an emergency meeting and asked if I'd pick you up on my way back to the hotel." Mark said feeling a bit weird after the way Faith was staring at him before.

"Oh alright is he going to meet up with me for dinner?" Faith asked dying to talk with John about all of it.

"Sorry darlin' but he said he'd have to cancel because of the meeting he didn't know how long it would be going for so he said it was better to just cancel." Mark said hating the look on Faiths face.

"How bout a constellation dinner with your old man instead?" Mark said.

"Um okay only if you'll help me with one thing." Faith asked.

"Sure anything."

"Well Claire's parents sent me that package I was telling you about and well I was reading her diary that was inside and there's one entry that really is a bit um I don't interesting I guess." Faith said pulling out the diary and showing Mark the entry.

Faith watched as Mark read his facial expression not giving anything away. Then just as Faith was about to say something Mark handed the diary back to her before walking to his car and getting in. faith quickly followed getting in the passenger seat.

"Dad..." Faith began

"Don't say anything." Mark said driving off.

As the car stopped Faith looked at where they were it was a small restaurant but only the sign was lit up the inside was pitch black.

"Dad I think it's closed." Faith said as Mark got out of the car.

Mark just ignored Faith and walked inside quickly.

Faith grunted before getting out of the car and walking over to the entrance. "I've always wanted to eat in a dark restaurant." She said to herself as she opened the door.

Faith couldn't see a thing a she stepped inside the restaurant.

"Dad? Where are you?" Faith asked.

"SURPRISE!" everyone yelled as the lights were switched on

John couldn't see Faith but he guessed she was surprised seeing as she hadn't said anything. He began moving his way through the crowd of people to the front just to see Mark walking out of the restaurant and Faith following after him.'

A/N: Okay Apology time. I am so sorry for not begin to update sooner like I promised but I guess it was a mixture of a few things lazy being the key one as well as sick, tired and basically worn out from running after a 2 year old for 3 weeks.

But because I am so nice and I have so many understanding reviewers I have decided that the next chapter will be uploaded approximately 2 seconds after this one so I hope that makes up for this one being delayed for so long. Oh and I decided to give Faith a tattoo since I just got my first yesterday.


	4. A Long Night

_**Thanks for the GREAT reviews**_

John walked outside looking around for Faith and Mark but couldn't see them any where. Then he spotted Faith standing against the wall of the restaurant.

John walked over he noticed her crying, he just pulled her into his arms and let her sob.

"I knew I shouldn't have told him. I just knew he'd get upset." Faith said into John's chest.

"It can't be that bad listen I'm sure he just went to get something he'll be back." John said trying to make Faith feel better.

"John you don't understand he just found out that I might not be his daughter." Faith said looking into John's eyes.

"C'mon lets go find him." John said leading Faith towards his car. What did she mean that she might not be his daughter? He thought to himself as he began to drive off.

Mark slammed his hotel room door before walking in and proceeding to destroy his room. He finally stopped out of breath and looked around his bed had been turned upside down there was a nice little hole in the wall from a chair and basically anything that was once in his suitcase was now all over the floor.

He needed to get out; he thought to himself, he needed fresh air or a stiff drink whichever came first. In the space of a few minutes Marks life had been turned upside down and inside out.

Faith banged on Mark's door screaming for him to come out. John finally had to stop her, once again she fell into his arms exhausted they had been everywhere he could have gone this was the third time they'd been to his hotel room.

"Faith listen lets leave him be for now he just needs time to get used to the idea." John said.

"Get used to the idea? So your saying that it's true you don't know that no one does if your going to act like it's no big deal then stay here I can find him faster without you." Faith yelled at John before running back towards the elevator.

Faith got into the elevator, as she turned back around she saw the doors closing in John's face. Why did she have to read that damn diary? She knew she couldn't go her whole birthday without having something go wrong.

Faith ran out and into her car and sat for a moment watching the rain begin to fall on her windshield before driving off there were still some places Mark may be.

John paced back and forth he picked up his cell and dialed Mark's number again, it was the only thing that kept him from losing it. John listened as the familiar message that Mark had his phone switched off played into his air he hung up and sat down he couldn't be here by himself he needed someone else here.

As John rested his head into his he began to do something he hadn't done in years he began to pray.

Mark downed the last of his shot before ordering another, he then decided that it would be safe to turn on his cell again. It was about time he talked to Faith anyway. The second his phone was switched on it beeped alerting him that he had 12 missed calls. As Mark read through the list the first 4 were from Faith but the other weight were all from John. He also had voice messages from John telling him to call him immediately it was very important.

Mark dialed John's number. It didn't even have a chance to ring before John picked up.

"Mark were the hell have you been? Just get your ass here now. I'm at the hospital it's Faith." John said into the phone.

"What happened?" Mark said running out of the bar.

"I'll explain everything when you get here." John said hanging up.

Mark jumped in his car and drove off he had to get to Faith what could have happened to her. This was his entire fault he shouldn't have run off. Mark thought to himself.

John jumped up from his chair as Mark came running into the emergency ward.

"Where is she? Is she ok? What happened?" Mark asked.

"She's in with the doctors now, they haven't told me anything yet." John said.

"What happened?" Mark asked.

"She was in an accident. Her car it swerved off the road because of the rain." John said choking up at the end he shouldn't have let her go off by herself this was his entire fault.

Torrie handed the cups of coffee to John and Mark as she sat down next to Billy. She'd called John to make sure everything was alright when he'd told her the news. She'd come as fast as possible.

It was now pretty early in the morning and they didn't know anything, John and Mark had both told her and Billy to go home but she wanted to stay she needed to stay Faith was like a sister to her.

John rolled over opening his eyes. He was sore all over and felt very uncomfortable he looked around beside him was Mark his eyes closed and head tilted back a few chairs down was Torrie with her head in Billy's lap both asleep.

John looked at his watch it was almost 6 hours since he'd received the call from the hospital about Faith.

A doctor had come out a few hours ago to tell them that Faith would be going into surgery. He wouldn't tell them anything about how she was.

John walked over to the nurse's desk to see if there was any update when he heard the doctor from before call his name.

"John I'm arrived we have some bad news."

A/N: Okay I know I'm cruel for leaving it there but honestly that's two chapters for all of you. And by the way this is one of my in between chapters to get to the point quicker like I always use so plz review and get ready for the next one it's a bit emoitional.


	5. Turn Your Back

_**Thanks for the GREAT reviews**_

**_A/N: It really makes my day when I come on the web and read all the reviews I get lately life have been crap but I know as long as one small thing like a review can make me happy it can only get better. So thankyou for bringing a little sunlight into my storm.:-)_**

_**Oh and sorry for taking so long to update it took me forever to get this chapter right.**_

"John unfortunately there was nothing we could do."

John fell back into his seat, this can't be happening to him. He looked over at Mark he was fully awake now and walking straight out the door.

"There was such impact; there was never any hope of survival. Even if we had known before surgery it would have still been too late. Faith's..."

_**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV Faith's Dream VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**_

_**(She has a lot of these)**_

"So you're not mad?"

"Why would I be mad, this is the best news ever? I don't know why you didn't tell me the second you found out."

"I was scared I thought you'd be mad and then all that stuff with Mark happened and the accident. I'm sorry."

"Its fine, all I care about now is us and our baby."

_**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV End Dream VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**_

"Faith's asleep now but you are welcome to go and sit with her."

John's head snapped up.

"But you just said that there was nothing you could do you said she was gone." John said.

The doctor shook his head and sighed.

"John I meant the baby, your baby didn't make it."

"Baby?"

"John, Faith was pregnant. Didn't you know?" the doctor asked.

"I need to see her." John said following the doctor down the hall.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Mark sat outside the hospital in his car. She was gone and he'd killed her. He couldn't stand the thought that if he hadn't acted like a jerk Faith would still be here. He had to get away.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Faith opened her eyes, and blinked a few times until she could see clearly she turned her head and saw John sitting next to her his head down looking at the floor.

"John..." Faith whispered

John looked up at his wife, she was awake. He had to hold back the tears how was he going to tell her that she had lost the baby they didn't know they had.

"John I have to tell you something." Faith said

"Not now you need rest. We'll talk later." John said

"But..."

"Faith you've just been in an accident we'll talk later."

"If I rest can we talk when I wake up?"

"Okay I'll be right here." John said as Faith closed her eyes.

John sat back and watched Faith sleep. He had to tell her sooner or later she would find out. Maybe Mark would help him.

Mark?!

John jumped up. And ran outside Mark didn't know Faith was okay.

"Damn." John said.

Marks phone was off. Where would he be? RAW was having a show close by maybe he went to talk with Glenn.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"Geez sorry man." Glenn said sitting down he didn't know what else to say to Mark after all Faith was like a daughter to him as well.

Mark sat down next to Glenn he was still in shock.

Glenn's phone broke the uncomfortable silence between the old friends.

"Hello." Glenn said.

"Hey Glenn its John is Mark with you?" John asked.

"Yeah he's right here. Why? Are you okay?" Glenn asked.

"I'm fine and so is Faith Mark run out of the hospital before the doctor gave the full story. Faith is alive the doctor left out a huge bit of information when he said that there was nothing he could do he didn't mean Faith." John said.

"Hold on let me tell Mark." Glenn said turning around to tell Mark the news and repeat what John had just told him back.

"Well then who was the doctor talking about?" Mark asked.

Glenn repeated the question to John but was met with silence.

"John? Are you there?"

"Yeah I'm here. The impact of the car rolling killed our baby." John said.

"Baby? I didn't know you two were having a baby." Glenn said, Mark's mouth dropped open.

"Neither did we. I haven't told Faith yet; I was hoping Mark would help me out." John said.

"Of course he will. He and I both will be there soon."

"Thanks Glenn."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Mark, Glenn and John all stood outside Faith's hospital room, they were trying to work out how to tell Faith exactly.

"No matter which way we tell her she's going to be hurt." Glenn said.

"So we'll wait til she wakes up and then we'll tell her together." John said.

"Well let's go wait."

**_VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV Faith's Dream VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV_**

"So have you two thought of any names?" Torrie asked Faith and John.

"Tor I only told him a few hours ago."

"Well actually Faith I've already got the perfect name if it's a boy John Cena Junior." John said proudly.

"Sweetie that's your name, if we were going to name the baby that it would be like John Cena Junior Junior."

"It has a nice ring to it." John said. "So what's your idea of a good name?"

"I don't care about names all I care about is that I'm having a baby with the man I love and there is nothing in the world that can ruin how happy I feel right now."

_**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV End Dream VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**_

Faith opened her eyes again this time not just John was there but Mark and Glenn as well.

"Hey." Faith said.

"How are you feeling?" John asked.

"Bit sore but I'll be okay." Faith answered.

"Can we talk now?" Faith asked.

"Actually Faith I have to tell you something first. When the doctors were in surgery they found something. You see you were pregnant, and well the accident well it killed the baby." John said blinking back the tears.

Faith sat staring at John. This couldn't have happened to her. Faith lay back down and turned and faced the wall she didn't want to look at John. She wanted to be alone.

John got up and walked around the other side of Faith; he crouched down so he was in level with her eyes.

"Faith there was nothing the doctors could have done even if they had known. I know your upset and I am too but we can't I can't get through this if your going to turn your back on me." John said.

"I want to be alone." Faith said closing her eyes.

John got up and walked out of the room, Glenn followed but Mark stayed. Until someone told him otherwise Faith was still his daughter and he wasn't about to let her act like a brat.

"I know you're hurting, you lost a baby but that doesn't mean that John isn't hurting too. He has been trying to be strong ever since he found out it must kill him to see the woman he loves just turn away practically tell him to fend for himself. Faith you need to realise that if you keep telling people to leave you alone one day when you need someone no one will come." Mark said getting up and walking out of Faiths room.

Faith pulled up her blankets over her head, curled into a little ball and began to cry.

**A/N:** Alright that was the hardest chapter I have ever written and I know you're all wondering about Mark and if he is Faith's real dad it is coming. So plz reviews tell me what you think. Alright now the bad news I won't be updating for 3 weeks as I am studying and doing exams for school so I'm flat out so plz be patient and I'll have the next chapter up **ASAP.**


	6. Life Never Used to be This Compilcated

**_Thanks for the GREAT reviews and for the well wishes for my exams I think I did okay._**

Faith put the last card into a plastic bag and then but the bag into the waste basket. She was sick of all the cards and stupid messages inside them.

She zipped up the bag Mark had bought her and pushed into onto the floor now all she had to do was wait for someone to pick her up.

Faith bit her bottom lip, she was sure some one had said they'd pick her up. Mark had offered but that was before she yelled at him.

Faith thought back to a few days ago. Mark had been coming to see her everyday but Faith continued to ignore him so one morning he didn't come, Faith rang him but just to make sure he was okay. And Mark told Faith that he had better things to do then sit and be ignored by his own daughter. That's when Faith got angry.

"I never asked you to come I couldn't care less I'd rather be left alone."

"Fine if that's the way you feel. But remember what I said, I'm going back to work tomorrow so I won't be here and John well he went back yesterday so Faith you got your wish you are now officially alone. No husband and no father and seeing as you know no one here I'd say no friends." Faith felt hurt when Mark had said that no one understood what she was going through. But she wasn't going to give in she'd make sure she had the last word.

"I may not have a husband or friends here but I may have never had a father here." Faith yelled angrily into the phone before hanging up.

Faith was snapped back into reality by a nurse wheeling in a wheel chair for her.

"Mrs Cena your uncle is here for you."

"My uncle?" Faith said.

Faith got into the chair and as the nurse pushed her out into the main foyer she couldn't help but smile standing at the nurse's station talking up some nurse was Glenn.

"Your uncle is quite the charmer." The nurse whispered into Faiths ear before walking behind the counter.

Faith coughed to get Glenn's attention. Glenn turned around. "Hey, you ready?"

"Yeah whenever you are" Faith said.

Glenn said goodbye to the nurses before pushing Faith out the doors and to his car.

"Since when did you become my uncle?" Faith asked.

"Since they wouldn't let you leave unless you were accompanied by a family member." Glenn said helping Faith into the car.

Faith tapped her fingers on the arm rest uneasily. She hadn't told Glenn yet but she had no where to go. She hated to admit but Mark was right she was a long way from anyone she knew or anyplace she could stay that wasn't a hotel room.

"So Faith listen I know that you're fighting with Mark and John and I also know that you probably don't want to go back on the road so I was thinking I've got a few more days off so if you'd like you could come stay with me." Glenn said.

"Okay." Faith said, she wanted to hug Glenn and thank him but something was holding her back.

Glenn nodded and drove out of the hospital car park.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

John scrunched up the piece of paper and threw it against the wall, it landed on top of a pile of other pieces of paper similar to it.

John was supposed to be thinking up a rap for tonight but all he could think about was Faith. He shouldn't have just left her. He should have stayed but what was the point he knew she hated him she most probably wants a divorce.

"This is too much." John said aloud to himself before standing up and walking out the door. Life never used to be this complicated. John thought walking out of his locker room and towards the ring.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Faith...wake up." Glenn said shaking Faith.

Glenn had heard Faith scream from his room and had come running out but she was having a nightmare.

Faith sat up and opened her eyes. She looked around it was all dark and she couldn't see.

"Where am I?" Faith said.

Glenn turned on a light, "Faith is you okay? You were having a nightmare." He said standing up off her bed.

"Nightmare..." Faith said flashes of her dream racing in her mind. "It was so real."

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Glenn asked.

"No I'll just get a drink and I'll be fine." Faith said getting out of bed and going over to the bathroom. As Faith left the bathroom she noticed the clock it was 3AM John would just be getting to bed.

"Glenn can I use your phone please?" Faith asked.

"Sure it's downstairs in the kitchen. If you need me I'll be in my room." Glenn said walking out the door.

Faith walked downstairs and turned on the kitchen light she picked up the kitchen phone before putting it down again, what am I doing? She thought to herself before remembering her dream. She took a deep breath before picking up the handset and dialling his number.

"Hello?" John answered his cell as he opened his hotel room door.

Faith sat staring into space she didn't speak.

"Hello... who is this?" John said.

Faith sighed before pulling the phone away from her ear.

"Faith...Faith is that you?" John said into the phone but was met with a click and then a slow and lonely beep beep beep.

Faith placed the phone back on the receiver before letting the tears flow, Mark was right she was all alone. It was her fault she was alone if she had just told John from the second she found out none of this would have happened.

Faith felt someone wrap there arms around her she looked up and saw it was Glenn. Before breaking into sobs again Faith choked out.

"Life never used to be this complicated."

A/N: I know this chapter wasn't really a chapter but it's all I could come up with seeing as I just finished my exams tis afternoon and am completely buggered but I thought you all deserved just a little chapter so expect an update very shortly just give us a few days to get my brain back to normal.


	7. Falling into Nothing

**_Thanks for the GREAT reviews _**

Faith sat staring at the drops of rain as they fell down against the glass. She liked the weather because it matched her mood; Faith wished she could be like the rain and just fall into nothing.

Faith could here laughter downstairs Glenn was having his girlfriend Jessica over again. She could also smell something could Faith liked when the girlfriend came over because at least they ate something that isn't out of a box and drenched in fat.

"Faith comes get some of this." Glenn yelled up the stairs

Faith stood up and walked downstairs she half smiled at Jessica they didn't talk much and Faith really didn't want to get in the way of her and Glenn. Faith had already taken over Glenn's house she wasn't about to storm into his love life.

Faith took a plate and began to head back upstairs, when the phone began ringing.

All three stopped what they were doing Faith even went over to the phone and listened as the machine picked up the call.

"Faith I know your there. Pick up the phone we need to talk. Glenn hello? Would someone just pick up the phone?" John yelled.

Faith looked at the phone her hand almost touching the receiver she could here John breathing all she had to do was pick it up and say hi.

Glenn watched Faith, for the past few days John had been calling and Faith had just ignored what he was saying over the machine but it looked like she might actually talk to him now.

Faith picked up the phone and put it to her ear. She just stood there holding the phone against her ear until John started talking again.

"Faith... please I can't concentrate I'm about to lose my job all because you are acting like a little child by not even talking to me." John thought he was still talking to the machine and was annoyed that Vince had actually threatened to take his job just a few minutes ago. Just as John was about to apologise for what he said before the machine timed out he heard Glenn yell something then he heard nothing.

Glenn had ducked just in time before the phone smashed just where his head had been. Faith put her hands to her mouth before rushing over to Glenn. She noticed a dent in the wall and pieces of the phone all over the place.

"Glenn I'm so sorry. Are you okay? I'll pay for a new phone and to have the wall repaired." Faith said bending down and beginning to pick up the pieces of the phone.

Glenn grabbed Faith by the arm and pulled her up off the floor. He turned to Jessica and said. "Sorry Jess I'm gonna have to cut the night short. I'll give you a ride home"

Faith watched from the door as Glenn got into his car with Jess. Faith went back to picking up the pieces of the phone; she was shocked that she had that in her. She stood up placing the big chunks of the phone on the table.

Faith was about to get something to pick up the tinier pieces but as she passed the front door she saw Glenn and Jessica still sitting in the car it looked like Jessica was yelling at Glenn and Glenn was apologising; this was there last night together before Glenn went back to work and she had ruined it all of a sudden Faith felt sad not just for almost hitting Glenn but for making a hole in his wall, destroying his phone and ruining his date if she had never come here she would have never caused such a mess.

Faith dropped the bits of the phone into the bin before rushing upstairs she grabbed her suitcase from her cupboard and began filling it with clothes. Mark didn't want her, John didn't want her and she had caused so much trouble for Glenn already it wasn't any wonder she didn't want her.

Faith made up her mind, she'd survived alone before all of them she could do it again. Faith looked at all the things in her suitcase and began to throw out the things that she didn't need but had gotten because she could. She ran over to her wallet and took out her new shiny credit card and a wad of cash she took a couple of dollars an amount she had survived on before and as she closed up her backpack not a suitcase anymore she dumped her cell phone in the bin on the way out.

Faith left Glenn a note apologising and stuffed the rest of the money in the hole in the wall explaining that there was enough for a new phone as well. Faith took one last look around before walking out the backdoor and climbing over Glenn's fence.

Glenn made it back inside just as the rain began to fall again this time much heavier, Glenn called out for Faith just as a clap of thunder was heard. Glenn walked straight past the kitchen and right on up into Faith's room. He looked around before running back downstairs and noticing the note and the money in the wall.

_Glenn,_

_I am sorry for being such an annoyance these past couple of weeks. Please let Jon know that I'll send him anything that isn't mine and tell both Mark and John that I do love them I understand now how much of a strain I put on all your lives so I am just going to leave your lives as quietly as I entered I hope I'll see you all again_

_Love Faith._

Glenn dropped the letter before grabbing his cell and running out to his car. Glenn started the car as another clap of thunder and a bolt of lightening was seen.

Faith was cursing a blue streak as she stomped through the mud. It was late in the night now and Faith had been walking for ever. The rain was so heavy she could barely see in front of her. Ahead Faith could see light see began walking closer to it. It was a bus stop Faith gladly walked over and huddled into a corner trying to stay warm. Faith began to cry as she shut her eyes and prayed morning came quick.

A/N: I don't know what you're all going to think about this chapter I was upset when I wrote it so my mind was elsewhere. I know it ain't that long so sorry but I so pissed off that I failed all of my exams that I just need o go hit something. Next chapter up soon hopefully a sunnier one. :-/


	8. Just One Day

**_Thanks for the GREAT reviews _**

Faith woke up to the sound of something tapping in her head. She opened her eyes and realised it wasn't in her head it was the bus driver tapping against the glass. She blinked a few times before standing up and moving off the chair.

Faith had been on this bus since four o clock this morning riding around in circles. The bus driver had told her to get on when he noticed she was soaking wet from the rain and falling asleep at the bus station.

He had also told her that his route changes at six so she could stay until then and he'd drop her back where ever she wanted. Faith had spent the first hour of the trip thinking about what she was doing and the second hour sleeping and now she knew exactly what she had to do.

"Thanks for this." Faith said stepping off the bus.

"No problem, just don't let me see a little thing like you trying to fall asleep in the pouring rain at a bus station ever again." He said handing Faith her bag.

Faith gave the bus driver another wave before turning and walking away. There was one person she had to talk to and only one thing to say to him.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

John couldn't sit still. He had just received a call from Faith telling him to meet her out the front of the arena but don't tell anyone. Glenn had called as well telling him that Faith had gone but that he was handling it.

John stood up and looked at his watch she said she was going to be here around this time; he quickly walked out to the front of the arena and looked around. He couldn't see her yet but she better get here before he gets mobbed by fans.

As John turned his head around again he saw her stepping out of her car and walking straight over to him, As Faith got closer John realised how much he actually missed his wife and ran up to her and picked her up in the air.

Faith laughed as John spun her around in the air before placing her back down and pulling her in for a kiss. Faith got lost in that kiss she didn't want it to end, she had missed John. But she wasn't here to miss him; she was here to be truthful. Faith pulled away from John.

"We need to talk." Faith said

"Why is it when ever we need to talk it always ends in us fighting." John asked walking with Faith inside the arena.

"Or one of us leaves the other." Faith added.

"Well then let's not talk not yet, anyway I've missed you too much to have you run away again and I really don't want to yell at you or have you yell at me. Let's agree to talk tomorrow and until then I just want to for get everything that's happened." John said.

Faith agreed anything to put off what she was going to tell him another day.

"So what's been happening since I've been away?" Faith asked

"Nothing much oh wait I got to show you something." John said as he ran down the hallway pulling Faith along with him.

Mark looked up from talking with Paul Heyman; he could have sworn he heard Faith's voice. He looked around but couldn't see anything.

"John you're going to pull my arm out!"

Mark whipped his head around the other way and saw John pulling Faith along. Mark walked over to them.

"Faith." Mark said causing her to stop laughing with John and look up at him.

Faith stood staring at Mark before flashes of the phone conversation they'd had ran through her head_. I __may not have a husband or friends here but I have never had a father here._

"So what did you want to show me John?" Faith said turning away from Mark, he most probably hated her, and doesn't want to talk to her.

"Um, it's this way." John said walking away with Faith. He looked back at Mark and shrugged his shoulders he had no idea why she had just blown him off.

John decided then and there to make sure that by tomorrow Faith had learnt to forgive and forget.

Faith kept walking and not looking back. 'Just one day you can last one day then tomorrow you'll be free'. She told herself over and over again as she walked with John.

A/N: Sorry it's taken so long to update but now I am over all my exams and don't care about school at all anymore I am going to start concentrating on this story a little more. Oh and thanks to everyone who reviewed keep up the great work. Next chapter will be up soon and I promise it will be longer.


	9. Nobody's Home

**_Thanks for the GREAT reviews _**

John sat staring at Faith as she slept, he couldn't sleep all that he kept thinking about was what Faith was going to tell him maybe it wasn't bad maybe she was ready for them to be like they were before the accident.

As John sat and got himself even more worried about what it might be he began to hear noises, he looked over at Faith and watched as she began tossing and turning in bed and then began shouting.

"John please I meant to." Faith yelled her eyes shut and obviously still asleep.

John went straight over and was about to wake her up when he stopped.

"It wasn't... meant to be a secret...I didn't know how you'd... feel about a... baby." Faith said calmer and stopping and starting

John jumped up. _She had known!_

John had had a hunch ever since she'd stopped talking to him that she'd known, it was the only explanation and now it was true. John took another look at Faith who was still turning and got up and walked out the door.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Okay thankyou. See you at 3." Mark said hanging up his phone.

He had had enough of Faith and her antics. It was time that they found out the truth. John had mentioned to him last night that he thought Faith should at least talk to Mark, he'd also said he'd talk to Faith about it.

But that wasn't Marks style he liked to do things in his own way, on his own terms. He had booked himself and Faith in for a DNA test for this afternoon and he was going to drag Faith down there if she didn't want to go because Mark was sick of walking on egg shells around Faith and doing what ever she would say.

Today Faith would be the one who would have to listen to what everyone else has to say not the other way around.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Faith rolled over to wrap her arm over John but as she dropped her arm it hit nothing but mattress. Faith opened her eyes and looked around. Where could John be? Faith wrapped the sheet around her and walked over to the bathroom, as she opened the door she smiled John was in the shower free styling. Faith walked over and pulled back the door causing John to turn around.

When John saw Faith, he had to turn away when he had left this morning he realised that he wasn't going to accomplish anything by avoiding Faith he had to confront her.

Faith stepped back as John turned off the water and got out of the shower. He wasn't smiling.

"How'd you sleep?" he asked drying himself off.

"Yeah; um good." Faith lied remembering her nightmare she hoped wouldn't come true.

"I want to get changed and then we can talk." John said.

"John yesterday you were so against it let's waits a few more hours." Faith said losing all her nerve that she seemed to have so much of this time yesterday.

"Yesterday you were the one who wanted to talk so bad now I'm ready so you better talk or I'll just assume you have nothing to say." John said.

"Fine." Faith said

Both Faith and John sat in silence for 5 minutes before John had had enough.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me?" John blurted out.

"Tell you what?" Faith said shocked.

"About the baby? Why didn't I know?" he asked.

"How'd you find out?" Faith asked getting worried this was juts like her nightmare only worse it was actually happening.

"You told me. I heard you sleep talking this morning and you just happened to say that you'd known all about the baby."

"John I was going to tell you. I wasn't sure how you'd react we have only been married a few months and I find out I'm pregnant I was scared what did you expect me to do run into your arms and announce it to the world."

"How long had you known for?" John asked coldly.

"I found out the day we got back from our honeymoon. I was going to tell you on my birthday but then all that shit with Mark happened and then the accident and then there was no baby to tell you about." Faith said beginning to cry.

John looked on as Faith began to sob uncontrollably.

"I know...you must hate me" Faith said in between sobs. "But please believe me...I was going...to tell you."

John jumped up. "Shit Faith I never wanted any of this crap. When I fell in love with you I didn't expect any of this no drama, no pain just love... you know me Faith I ain't the kinda guy who takes things seriously. But ever since you came into my life I've changed."

"I miss the old me... the one who wasn't married, the one who slept with more than 4 girls a week. Faith I think we should just take a break for awhile."

Faith stopped crying this talk had leapt from one thing to another.

"Take a break. Jesus John where not dating or have you forgotten were married?" Faith said looking up at John hoping this was all some bad joke.

"Faith you've had your time alone to think about all of this. I haven't just give me some time." John said walking out the door.

Faith watched the door close and couldn't help but give a little laugh. "My life is like a god damn soap opera." Faith falling back onto the bed and began to cry all over again.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Mark stood outside Faiths door banging and moving the handle up and down.

"Faith opens the door." Mark yelled.

"Just go away." Faith yelled back.

Mark was about to bang on the door again when he heard the elevator doors open and a young male walked out.

"Oh my god it's the Undertaker." They guy said glued to the spot.

"Hey hows it going?' Mark said trying to get rid f the fan

"Good, can I get your autograph?" the fan asked staring at Mark.

"Sure got a pen." Mark asked.

"My room's just here let me grab one." The guy said rushing over to the door directly next to Faiths and rushing inside.

Mark walked over to the door and looked inside the room. Just as he had hoped there was an adjoining door.

"Is that open?" Mark asked pointing to the door.

"Well my sides unlocked but the other has to be as well for both to open." The fan said walking over to Mark with a pen and paper.

"Mind if I try." Mark said signing the paper and walking over to the door.

"Sure." The fan said pulling out a camera and taking a photo.

Mark walked over and pushed down on the door handle he heard a click and then the door swung open. Mark looked around he couldn't see Faith but he knew she was in here.

"Thanks." Mark said walking into Faiths room and closing the adjoining door as the fan flashed his camera one more time.

Mark looked around and noticed that John's stuff was missing. Maybe they hadn't shared a room.

"How the hell did you get in here?" Fait asked.

"You really shouldn't leave the adjoining door unlocked you never know who might be in the next room." Mark said.

"Mark what do you want?" Faith asked chucking more things into her suitcase.

"What I want is just a fifteen minute drive away if you want it as well is another story?"

"What is it?" Faith asked struggling to close her suitcase.

Mark got up and walked over to Faith and in one go zipped up her suitcase.

"It's called DNA testing. I have a doc who is willing to take a test between both of us to see if we are father and daughter."

"You know what I want to do it." Faith said. "But my flight leaves at 3:45 will we know by then." Faith asked.

"The doctor sys it takes up to an hour to get accurate results, can't you stay like another day."

"No I have to go back; I can't stay here anymore certain people need space." Faith said chucking her suitcase on the ground.

"Listen why don't you tell me about it on the way." Mark said picking up Faiths suitcase and walking out of her room with her.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"So you'll call me as soon as you get the results." Faith said to Mark as she began to walk to her plane.

"I won't read em' without you." Mark said.

Faith gave Mark a final wave goodbye before entering the plane. And as Faith settled down in her seat she realised that now she had no where to go, no place to call home. She was on her own just she had wanted.

Or was it.

I couldn't tell you

Why she felt that way

She felt it everyday

I couldn't help her

I just watched her make

The same mistakes again

What's wrong, what's wrong now?

Too many, too many problems

Don't know where she belongs

Where she belongs

She wants to go home but nobody's home

That's where she lies broken inside

No place to go, no place to go

To dry her eyes broken inside

Open your eyes (open your eyes)

And look outside

Find the reason why (why)

You've been rejected (you've been rejected)

And now you can't find

What you left behind

Be strong, be strong now

Too many too many problems

Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs

Her feeling she hides

Her dream she can't find

She's losing her mind

She's fallen behind

She can't find her place

She's losing her faith

She's fallen from grace

She's all over the place (yeah!)

She's lost inside, lost inside (oh, oh uhh)

She's lost inside, lost inside (oh, oh uhh) oooh


	10. End Of Day

**_Thanks for the GREAT reviews _**

**_Alrite so I just realised I didn't add something on to the last update my teachers at school are allowing me to hand in extra credits so that they won't have 2 totally fail me anyhow all I've got left to do is English and one of my friends dobbed me in bout this story so my teacher wants me to pick a chapter and then submit it but I don't have a clue which one so I wanted all of yours opinions it can either be this story or Don't Let Me Go so plz pick a chapter and write the story it' from and which chapter it is in a review. _**

_**Thanks.**_

Mark picked up the receiver then slammed it down again he knew if he finally dialled the number he was going to have to open the results and tell Faith. If she wasn't his daughter he didn't know how he was going to tell her.

Faith sat on her mattress in the middle of her empty apartment, everything else was at her and John's house all she had was a mattress and her phone which sat plugged into the wall and on the floor.

Mark had said he'd ring straight away that was over a few hours ago maybe there was a problem with the results, maybe he'd already opened them and didn't want to tell her what it was. Faith thought to herself she began to panic and jumped when she heard the phone ring.

Faith picked up the receiver.

"Mark…" Faith said.

"Hey Faith." Mark said flipping the envelope over and over in his hands.

"Do you have them?" Faith asked now standing up.

"Yeah there right here I'm just trying to get up the nerve to open them." Mark said placing the envelope down flat in front of him.

"Please Mark just open it already… I need to know." Faith said.

"Alright Faith I'll open just give me another second." Mark said.

"Okay." Faith said sitting down again and taking a deep breath herself.

As Faith sat down she looked at the clock it was 9:30pm.

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

John pulled on his cap, grabbed his jacket and bag and walked out of the arena with a few of the guys.

No one knew what had happened between Faith and John earlier today and John liked it that way. He knew the guys wouldn't be pleased to hear how he'd treated Faith but it was what he needed. Tonight he was just going to go out with his friends and have fun something he hadn't done in almost a year. Tonight wasn't about worrying or having to think about his wife tonight was about him.

As John walked into the club about half a dozen ring rats ran up to him and a few of the other guys, some of the guys began chatting up the girls others with girlfriends or wives began walking over to get a table.

John smiled at a girl clinging to him, before he would have shrugged her off and gone and joined the guys sitting down but not tonight and not anymore he grabbed the girls hand and pulled her onto the dance floor.

Booker was the first to notice John wasn't sitting with them and when he looked around he saw him out on the dance floor dancing with someone who obviously wasn't Faith, Booker knew something was up between them he hadn't seen them together all day. As a waitress bought over there drinks John stopped dancing and walked over to there table an arm wrapped around the girl's waist.

"Hey guys have you met Candy." John said reaching for his drink.

It was then that everyone else realised who John was with. A few of the guys recognised her she was a regular ring rat never wanted more than a one nighter with a wrestler. When Candy finally excused herself to go to the bathroom the guys all turned to John.

"John I think Faith's gonna notice if Candy comes back to your room tonight." Rob Van Dam said.

"Maybe Faith will want her to stay." Carlito said a making few guys laugh.

"And if she doesn't let her know my room's just down the hall." Someone yelled out.

After about another minute the guys changed the topic because some didn't care about what was going on between John and Faith and other didn't want to know.

As the guys went off talking about storylines and other wrestling stuff, Booker pulled John away from the group.

"I don't remember you getting hit on the head tonight or are you just that stupid that you'd throw away everything you have with Faith for a one night stand." Booker said.

"Listen Book I can do what ever the hell I wanna do so just mind your own business and stay the hell out of mine." John said walking away and grabbing Candy as he walked out of the club

"But John it's only 11." Candy said as she was pulled out the door.

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Faith rolled over on her mattress, it had been a hours now since Mark had called and yet he still hadn't opened the results and Faith was falling asleep waiting for him to get the nerve up to do it.

"Mark come on I'm falling asleep."

"Faith I'm just worried what if the result say that I'm not your father I don't want you to totally forget about me after all of this I still feel like your father and I don't think I need a piece of paper to prove it." Mark said

Faith sat up after hearing that. "Mark I know you don't want to open it and part of me doesn't want you to either but the other half of me wants to know I need to know. If you aren't my father then he's still out there and I haven't accomplished anything." Faith said beginning to cry thinking what she would do if Mark wasn't her father.

"Faith no matter what it says I will always love you." Mark said picking up the envelope.

"I will love you too." Faith said wiping her eyes she heard a rip of paper. "So what's it say?"

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

"Sure you don't wanna stay?" John said as he watched Candy pull back on her dress.

"I'm sure it was fun. Don't worry we'll see each other again." Candy said blowing him a kiss as she walked out of the hotel room.

John fell back onto his bed. This is what he liked not having to care, not having to worry. As someone knocked on his door he rolled out of bed looking at the time. 11:45 he'd made it almost a full day without Faith not counting the hours they'd spent together this morning. She was still most probably crying over him.

As John opened the door he expected to see Candy but it wasn't.

"Here John I found this in my room it's from Faiths he told me to give it back to you." Booker said chucking a box to John before walking away.

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

"Um okay here… from our results we were able to conclude that." Mark began to read but then stopped.

"Mark… are you there, Mark?" Faith yelled into the phone.

"I'm here." Mark said.

"Well what's it say?" Faith said annoyed.

"You know what I'm interested in is why you don't call me dad anymore." Mark said a smile breaking out on his face.

"Mark what are you going on about…what do the." Faith said but then stopped, she replayed what Mark had just said in her head.

"Oh my god." Was all Faith said before starting to cry again.

"I guess now you're stuck with me." Mark said trying not to cry.

"I wouldn't want anyone else." Faith said.

"I'm gonna take the weekend off and come see you." Mark said.

"I'd like that." Faith said smiling.

"Well it's late and if I'm going to come see you I'd better tell Vince first thing tomorrow." Mark said.

"I love you Faith."

"I love you too dad." Faith said before hanging up.

As Faith put down the receiver she thought to herself. This was certainly day number 4 in her list of best days of her life. Faith stopped and realised that the firstt day was meeting Mark for the first time but the 2nd and 3rd were meeting John and marrying him. Well that was different now. This was definitely day number 2 now.

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

John sat down on his bed holding the box in his hands. It smelt like Faith. As he opened the box, he felt something hurt inside as he pulled out a gold chain with a heart on it.

He'd given it to Faith for her birthday; he put it back in the box before falling back onto his bed.

As John reached for the light switch he watched as his clock ticked over.

12:01, so began his first day without Faith and ended the one where he left her.

**A/N:** Alright there you go don't forget to review and choose a chapter otherwise I might make a really crappy choice. :(


	11. Looking Back

**2 Months Later**

"Randy Orton you bring back those files now!" Faith yelled running down the hall.

"You'll have to catch me first." Randy yelled back ducking behind a corner hidden from Faith's view.

"Randy I don't have time for this." Faith yelled out again stopping and looking around. Where'd he go? She asked herself when someone jumped out in front of her making her scream.

Randy bent over laughing at Faith who looked like she'd just seen a ghost. As Faith began to get her breath back and standing up again she snatched the files off a hysterical Randy.

"Aw c'mon Faith ever since you came here you has buried yourself in work. You need to get out, smile, and laugh anything; that doesn't include sitting at a desk, in front of a camera or in a wrestling ring." Randy said having stopped laughing.

"I do have fun, it's just I don't want to stuff up. Listen if you let me finish my work I'll come out with you tonight." Faith said.

After organising with Randy to meet him after the show Faith went back to her make-shift office and sat back down and began to think. It had been ages since she'd gone out. Now that Faith thought about ever since she got this job she had become a recluse.

**_One Month Ago_**

"Thankyou so much Mr McMahon, I promise nothing is going to keep from doing my job this time." Faith said shaking Vince's hand.

"Faith I trust you and know you will do a great job. Now let's go introduce you to your new boss." Vince said walking out the door.

As Faith smiled shaking as Vince called him her new "boss" hand. She couldn't believe that out of any other girl they had chosen her she was also surprised that they remembered her.

As Vince left them to talk Faith began to grow nervous she wondered if they were the same as they appeared on TV.

"So Faith, you can tell us the truth RAW's better than Smackdown isn't it?"

Faith just shrugged her shoulders, she'd rather be at Smackdown where she knew everyone and plus Mark was on Smackdown but so was John and she didn't think she'd be able to see him with another one of his ring rats.

"Paul you can't ask her that, of course RAW's better. What you should ask her is why she came back to the WWE?"

"Does my personnel life really matter? I'm just here to do my job and earn some money, Money that I wasn't making sitting at home looking through the want ads." Faith said. "Now if you want to keep on playing 20 questions just let me know and I'll go find some work to do or you could just give me something to do."

W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W

Faith smiled that first day showed he guys that she wasn't about to be pushed around by them. Faith picked up a pen and went back to work if she wanted to go out tonight then she'd have to get these files finished first.

W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W

Faith looked at herself in the mirror, she was wearing a short black mini skirt and a large shirt pulled over to her side and tied up revealing her stomach. Faith tried to pull it down just a bit knowing Mark would be watching.

"Faith it's almost time." A stagehand yelled pulling her over to the curtain. "Ready for you first TV appearance." He asked watching the monitor waiting for the cue for Faith to come out.

Faith didn't get to answer the referee was knocked out and she was pushed out of the curtain she stood frozen staring at the ring before remembering what she was supposed to be doing. Faith heard the audience as she ran past them and into the ring they didn't know if she was hear to help Randy or Triple H.

Faith stopped Randy and pulled him close to her, he acted like he was interested when Triple H crawled behind him and gave him a low blow. The crowd began to boo as Faith jumped out of the ring as the ref came to just as Triple H gave Randy a pedigree and pinning him for the win.

Faith climbed back into the ring and raised Tripe H's hand in the air and smiled as she heard him whisper that she did great.

W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W

Faith was laughing as they walked into the club, she was glad she had agreed to come out tonight it was about time she stopped sulking about John. She was sick of waiting for him and so was everybody else.

As Randy pulled Faith onto the dance floor she thanked him for taking her out and as Randy pulled her closer he whispered in her ear. "Well you know all work and no play makes Faith a dull girl."

W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W WW W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W

"She's gonna kill herself from work overload." Dave said.

"You don't have to tell me I'm the one who told her she shouldn't do it." Paul said.

"Guys you know it's annoying that you're talking but even more that you're talking about me like I'm not even here." Faith said looking up from her paper work.

"Well it's true you're the original first women of evolution and you're volunteering to do paperwork. I just don't see the point if you didn't all this work you'd have more time for wrestling." Ric said joining Paul and Dave standing over Faith.

"If you haven't realised yet I suck at wrestling I am never going to do anything in that ring other then flash my boobs." Faith said.

"And that is such a bad thing." Dave said causing Faith to hit him.

"I just don't want to have to leave evolution then leave RAW again by doing other stuff I am able to have a door open for when I'm booted from this group." Faith said.

"So you don't wanna be in evolution anymore? Aren't we good enough?" Paul said

"I didn't say that I just have a feeling that it ain't going to last I just want to be prepared."

W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W

Randy sat watching Faith dancing with the other girls. John was his friend and they still were tight but Randy thought he was the biggest idiot to rather spend one night with someone only interested in one thing then to have Faith in his arms every night. Randy thought to himself. He'd love to have a woman like Faith.

Then a little voice in his head spoke up. _What's stopping you?_

**_A/N:_** There you go another chapter over and done with. Now for the bad news I **THINK **that I might be ending this story soon. It's just a thought right now and if I do decide it won't be for awhile I'm just warning everyone that it may happen. If your wondering why it's just I feel that this story has stretched out almost all of my ideas for it I do have a few ore things that have to happen but I have other ideas for other stories so just review and wait and see what'll happen.


	12. Someone Better

Faith walked around backstage trying to find Mark it was a PPV and everything looked liked it had tuned upside down. Crew were running around everywhere apparently Randy had got himself stuck in traffic coming to the arena and now it looked like he would be late and he was needed in the first segment.

Faith saw Mark talking to John Layfield. "Hi." Faith said walking over to Mark. Mark just turned his head and said Hi back before realising who it was.

"Faith." Mark said picking her up and giving her a hug. He'd missed her, this was the first time they'd seen each other in over a month, he thanked god it was a joint pay per view.

"Dad put me down I can't breathe." Faith gasped out not really caring she'd missed Mark.

"Sorry, but a month is to long I hate not having you on Smackdown." Mark said walking away with Faith.

"At least we see each other at pay per views and plus I'm still trying to get that week off same as yours." Faith said.

"That's good. So what's happening with this whole Orton thing?"

"There still waiting to see if he'll be here on time, but if he doesn't then there going to run it later and put something else up first."

"Alright listen I still have a heap to do but promise you'll come see me before my match." Mark said.

"Hey my match is before yours, you should come see me." Faith said pouting.

"Oh I almost forgot my little girl's got her first PPV match tonight. Nervous?" Mark asked.

"Nah" Faith said sarcastically "Let's meet back up after the show. And we can do the whole catch up thing." Faith said giving Mark a kiss on the cheek and a hug before running off to get ready for her match.

Mark watched as she ran off, even if he missed her she was happier on RAW she didn't have to see John all the time and it meant they weren't fighting with each other all the time.

It hit Mark then that sometime tonight Faith and John were bound to run into each other. And when they did he was sure it wasn't going to be pretty.

Mark decided he would go and talk to John and tell him he'd better stay clear of Faith or he'd have Mark to deal with.

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

Faith sat talking with Paul about his match tonight, it was the main event and she played a big role in it. Faith couldn't help but laugh at what they had planned for her to do it was so ridiculous like an episode of Days of our Lives.

Ever since she'd joined Evolution she'd been portrayed as Paul's girl doing whatever he said hanging off him and following him around like a lost puppy, but now they had decided Faith had played out her role in Evolution just like she had predicted they were cutting her from Evolution.

Tonight Faith was supposed to get pissed off at Paul then when she runs off she runs into Randy Orton and kisses him. Then during the match tonight Ric, Dave and Faith run to ringside to help Paul but after Paul wins he goes to Faith but she pushes him away.

"How am I going to be able to do this without laughing?" Faith asked

"Yeah kissing Randy would make anyone laugh." Paul said.

"Hey." Someone said causing Faith to turn towards the door to see Randy standing there.

"Finally." Paul said getting up and shaking hands with Randy.

"So Faith is you ready for your first big match?" Randy asked dumping his bag and sitting down.

"Yep I'm sick of worrying about it." Faith said confidently even though inside there was a tiny bit of nervousness.

"I'm gonna go get something to eat you two wanna come?" Paul said standing up and walking over to the door.

Faith shook her head no, and Randy said he was just going to chill out for a few minutes. As Paul shut the door, Randy looked over at Faith something was on her mind he could tell it wasn't her match tonight.

"Faith are you sure your okay with tonight?" Randy asked

"Yeah I mean I've had matches before just not in front of this many people." Faith answered sick of people talking about the match.

"I didn't mean the match I mean what's going down between us?"

"What the whole kissing thing? Sure. Why are you okay with it?" Faith asked not really having thought about

"What straight man would have a problem kissing a beautiful girl?" Randy said with a laugh.

Faith smiled Randy was a nice guy, very good looking as well. They'd been friends since her first day and now she got to kiss him nothing wrong with kissing your friend.

"Listen Faith it's just one kiss but if you're not comfortable with it we'll do something else." Randy said moving over and sitting next to Faith.

Faith knew they couldn't do something like that, this was the way the writing team wanted it to happen and this was they way it had to happen. But at least he was sweet enough to offer.

"Seriously I don't have a problem with it, I'd rather be kissing someone like you rather than someone like um… Eugene." Faith said with a laugh.

"Well if that doesn't bother you then what's up?" Randy asked.

"Nothing, I'm fine." Faith lied.

"You're a very bad liar." Randy said.

"I am not I just was thinking about my match tonight I don't want to stuff up." Faith said.

"See two seconds you weren't worried about it now you are. I think your fine with the match I think your more worried about running into a certain rapping Smackdown wrestler."

Faith quickly shook her head. "I don't give a damn if I see John who cares. He can do what ever he wants to."

Randy smiled at Faith, he was starting too really like her and the truth was he couldn't wait to kiss her. Even if John was his friend he hated seeing Faith so upset over it. After the show he was going to tell her how he felt.

Before Randy could say anything, the door to there locker room flung open and Dave came running in.

"Faith you better comes quickly apparently Mark's about to kill some guy out in the parking lot." Dave said grabbing Faith by her arm and yanking her off the couch.

"What do you mean?" Faith asked pulling her arm away from Dave.

"I don't all the details all I know is someone pissed off Mark and now there about to pay for it everyone's talking about it."

Faith cursed before standing up and walking out the door followed by Randy then Dave.

Faith reached the exit door and ran outside to see a few of the guys from the locker room crowding around above them all she saw was Mark. Faith pushed her way through everyone and stopped when she saw who was standing across from Mark.

Faith stood still it was John and holding onto him was some girl who looked like her clothes were made out of scrap bits of material that had been super glued to her body.

Before Faith could say anything Mark had taken a swing at John, but he ducked it and then charged at Mark.

Faith didn't think just ran out between them. "Dad stop, just stop it." Faith said putting herself in front of Mark. But he didn't listen he just pushed past Faith and went after John again.

This time he succeeded in hitting John. John fell down and Faith out of instinct ran over to him but was pushed out of the way by the girl that was hanging all over him before.

Faith turned around and went back to Mark. But he pushed her out of the way. Faith stood staring at both men as they began punching each other again.

Faith didn't know what to do she slowly began to back away her eyes glued on the two of them and then she saw people come around and break them up. Both were trying hard to break free from whoever was holding them back.

Faith ran up to Mark. "Mark calm down now! Please." Faith said. Mark finally tore his eyes away from John and looked down at Faith. Mark opened his mouth to say something but never got the chance as she was pulled away by a crew person.

"Faith they need you in make up and um Mr McMahon wants to see you two." The crew person said walking away with Faith and pointing at John and Mark.

Mark looked over at John before going back inside; he was prepared for what Vince was going to do it was Faith that scared him.

Faith sat getting her make up done and relaying everything that had just happened to Kathy the make up lady. "They were acting like children, I didn't even find out what started it all." Faith said.

"Sweetie ain't it obvious." Kathy said.

"No."

"It's you. Mark must have said something to John bout staying away from you and John said something back provoking Mark." Kathy said so matter of factly.

"Well aren't you little miss know it all." Faith said with a laugh.

"Well I'll take it as a compliment but actually Trish was just here and told me the whole story apparently she heard and saw it all." Kathy said.

Faith waited til Kathy pulled away from her face before jumping out of the chair and running down to the divas locker room.

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

Mark stared at John as they both waited to go into Mr McMahon's office. John deserved everything he got. He was acting like a child and hurting Faith while doing so. Mark watched as John lent over and knocked on the door again this time it opened.

"You know I really don't have time to be playing principal." Vince said letting both men into his office.

"You know what I can't understand is you two work on the same show all year and not one problem yet you turn up here tonight and you are tearing each other apart. So I'm wondering what could have happened." Vince said sitting back in his chair.

"We had an argument it got a little out of hand it won't happen again." Mark said.

"John?" Vince said.

John looked at Vince then at Mark, it would be so easy to blame it all on Mark and let him suffer but something stopped him from doing it.

"Yeah it won't happen again sorry boss." John said.

"It better not, now get out of here we got a pay-per-view to do." Vince said.

As Mark and John exited the office, John spoke. "You should thank me I could have turned it all around on you in there."

Mark clenched his fist together before closing his eyes and walking away. "Just stay away from Faith." He said walking down the hall having a sudden urge to hit something.

"Yeah right." John said walking in the opposite direction.

**_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_**

"Faith c'mon there ready." Paul said interrupting her conversation with Trish.

"Alright… thanks Trish." Faith said before walking down the hall trying to focus on what she was doing.

"Are you alright?" Paul asked stopping outside there locker room.

"Yeah I'm fine just got to focus." Faith said shaking her head.

"Alright, let's do this." Paul said

Faith forgot about everything that had happened today and got into character. She stood watching a monitor waiting for her signal.

"You know Caitlin." Triple H said.

"It's Candace." The blonde standing next to him replied.

"Yeah well… you know I got that big match tonight and I'm getting real tense about it." Triple H said moving closer.

"Well let me see if I can't work some of that tension out." Candace said As Triple H went to kiss her she pulled away. "What about Faith."

"Faith's preparing for her match she won't be back for ages." Triple H said this time pulling Candace in and crushing his mouth against hers.

"Boy does time fly." Faith said standing in the doorway, Triple H jumped up throwing Candace off him.

"Faith…what a surprise." Triple H began to say but was stopped by a slap to the face from Faith.

Faith stormed out of the locker room and continued walking towards the exit of the arena.

"Faith, where are you going?" Randy Orton said stepping in front of Faith. Faith looked up at Randy before pulling his head down to hers and kissing him.

"That's great guys." The cameraman said as the two pulled away from each other. Faith turned around and gave Randy a hug.

"I got to go get ready for my match." Faith said running off.

Paul came up behind Randy. "If I was John and got to kiss that everyday I'd never leave." Paul said staring after Faith.

Paul looked at Randy he was still standing there looking at Faith. Paul waved his hand in front of Randy's face a few times.

"Randy she's married to your best friend." Paul said.

"I know but what if she found someone better."

**A/N:** Okay I apologise for not updating sooner but I've been on holidays since early December and haven't been near a computer until now so yeah here's the chapter and please review.


	13. I Want Us Back

John sat holding an ice pack to his head, on top of Mark beating the crap out of him he'd landed wrong in his match and had his head slammed into the steel steps. This day just kept getting better and better.

John threw the ice pack down and decided to go find a monitor he wanted to see Faiths match then he'd talk to her. As he walked around the arena he felt someone wrap there arms around him. John turned around. "Rachael." John got out before she began kissing him.

John pushed her off him. "Listen I'm going to have to cancel our plans for tonight." John said.

"Fine, there's plenty of other guys around here looking for a way to wind down after there big match." Rachael said. John was shocked usually the woman he turned down either became really clingy.

"That's it." John said.

"Well what did you want me to say? I got to find a way to make money and you got to make up with that girl. You know the one who is in love with you?" Rachael said.

John smiled. "She ain't just any girl she's my wife and I love her too." John said walking off leaving Rachael standing in the hallway.

John found a monitor, he'd missed most of the match because of Rachael but he didn't care she'd help him realise something he was a fool for ever thinking that he was better off with out Faith now all he had to do was convince Faith that. John watched as Faith gave Trish a bulldog. He was surprised how far she'd come in her wrestling abilities he just wished he could have been there to help train her. He continued to watch as it became more and more obvious to him that Faith was going to lose. He could tell.

As Trish hit Faith with the stratusfaction John watched as Trish covered Faith and got the three count as the ref rang the bell, John was gone from the monitor.

Faith slowly opened her eyes and heard Trish's music playing. She slowly rolled over and saw Trish taunting her and walking up the ramp holding the woman's title over her head. Faith couldn't care less she knew she would get the belt eventually she had put on her best match yet and as she slowly made her way to her feet she heard the crowd cheering for her.

It had to be a mistake Faith was a heel she thought everyone hated her. Apparently not Faith's music hit and she looked around people were cheering her and she couldn't believe it she smiled as she moved out of the ring, up the ramp and behind the curtain.

As Faith turned around she was instantly picked up and spun around. Faith laughed as Dave put her back down as her head stopped spinning she smiled waiting for her was Paul, Ric, Dave, Randy, Torrie and her father.

"Faith hugged Paul, Randy and Ric and jumped around with Torrie. As she had Torrie continued to jump around like idiots she was stopped by Mark. "You were great; I couldn't believe it you made me so proud." Mark said pulling Faith into a hug.

Faith smiled returning the hug. She hadn't been so happy in a long time. As she pulled away from Mark she looked back at the others and noticed they weren't smiling anymore Torrie had her eyes on the ground same as Ric and Dave. Paul stepped towards Mark. "What do you want?" Randy said Faith looked at him thinking he'd lost his mind then she noticed he wasn't looking at her but someone behind her.

Faith turned around and there stood John. "I need to talk to Faith." John said. Faith looked at Mark he looked like he was ready to kill. "I thought I said stay away from her." Mark said clenching his fists.

"You can't keep me from seeing my wife." John said.

"Yeah you're a real role model for the perfect husband." Randy said.

"Stay out of this Orton it ain't none of your business." John said moving closer to Faith and taking her hand.

John stepped back as Mark lunged for him. If it wasn't for Paul holding Mark back John realised he might have needed another ice pack. This wasn't going as smoothly as possible.

"Faith please." John said.

Faith looked at John and then back at her friends behind her. Maybe they did need to talk seeing as they hadn't even seen each other for at least 2 months. Or was it 3? Faith didn't know or care there were things they needed to sort out.

"Fine but I need to change first." Faith said all the joy she had been feeling before now non-existent.

"I'll meet you at the woman's locker room in half an hour." John said walking off.

"Faith you don't have to talk to him." Mark said pulling away from Paul who'd had his arm since John arrived.

"Yeah dad I do. We need to sort out everything we can't avoid each other for the rest of our life's." Faith said.

"Fine but if he hurts you again I'll hurt him ten times worse than what I did tonight." Mark said.

"Dad before I go I've decided to forget the whole episode that happened tonight as long as you promise you won't do it again. I can fight my own battles I don't need by daddy to protect me from everything okay?" Faith said.

Mark sighed before agreeing and telling her they'd catch up tomorrow. Faith said goodbye to the others before heading to the locker room to have a quick shower and change. But as she got halfway there she was stopped.

"Randy I really can't talk now your cutting into my shower time." She said.

"Faith this won't take long I swear." Randy said preparing himself it was now or never if he didn't tell her now then she'd go back to John. Randy took Faiths hands into his own and looked into her eyes.

"Randy what is it?" Faith said

"I just wanted to say…great match." Randy said dropping her hands and kissing her on the cheek before walking away.

Faith watched as Randy walked off, what was that all about? Faith ran into the locker room and jumped in the shower quickly she'd have to figure out what was up with Randy later.

Randy mentally kicked himself as he walked out of the arena why didn't he just say it? He had wanted to so badly but something stopped him he had no idea what but now he regretted whatever it was.

As Faith finished shoving her gear in her bag, Trish called out saying that John was here for her. Faith picked up her bag and walked out of the door.

As they walked out of the arena John grabbed Faith's bag for her. "You don't' have to carry my bag. I mean I've carried it myself for the last couple of months." Faith said grabbing her bag back off John.

John didn't say anything just continued walking he wasn't going to argue with her now. As they reached the car park John watched as Faith walked over to her own car. And John followed.

"What can't you just drive your on car?" Faith asked chucking her bag in.

"For your information I shared a rental with a few of the guys this time it was a long drive and it was cheaper if we all shared." John said. 'When did she become such a bitch?' John thought to himself.

"Excuse me?" Faith said "Did you just call me a bitch?"

John couldn't believe he'd said that last part out loud. "Um no can we just go?" John asked putting his bag in her car.

"Fine but you drive." Faith said throwing him the keys.

"Why?" John said.

"Well number one I'm tired and had a big match tonight…" Faith began to say.

"Hey I had a match tonight as well." John said chucking the keys back at Faith.

"Let me finish and number two you called me a bitch and I am going along with this whole let's go and talk thing when I could be relaxing." Faith said throwing the keys back at John and climbing in the passenger side.

Faith sat staring out the window the whole drive, not acknowledging any of John's questions about how she was and what she'd been up to he would have known those things if he'd called her or seen her since he left her.

She was still mad at him calling her a bitch and she wouldn't answer one single question of his until he had answered all of hers.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Faith looked around the hotel room while she waited for John to come out of the shower. He sure had become messy, maybe it was because she was a clean freak and always used to keep there room tidy.

Faith smiled remembering John would use to tease that the hotel would ask her to stay to become a maid or ask her to leave because the room was so tidy that they had to fire the maids.

"You've got your job they've got there's how would you like it to walk into work and see all your paperwork done and have nothing to do except sit around." John use to ask her.

"If that happened then I would be ecstatic." Faith would say.

Faith sighed coming back to the present, she wanted that back. She wanted the old them back. When they would laugh and not care about anything. Even if it was only a rare thing with all the stuff that went on it was still good to have John to come back to after everything that had gone wrong in her life.

Faith shook her head what was she going on about, she was furious at John. None of that mattered now he'd walked out on her when she had told him her biggest secret and when she needed him the most. He was her husband and he loved her or at least that's what he'd said Faith now sat filled with anger and when John walked out of the bathroom Faith went up to him and slapped him across the face.

"What the hell?" John said holding his cheek.

"What gave you any right to leave me?" Faith yelled at him.

"I didn't leave you…" John said sitting down.

"Oh no John of course it must have been my mistake I was certain that you taking all your crap and moving back to your old apartment and then not talking to me or seeing me was leaving me but wow I must have been wrong." Faith said getting angrier.

"I just needed some time by myself." John said this wasn't going as smoothly as planned.

"Right time by yourself. Now exactly how many woman did you sleep with during this time because as I recall you wanted to go back to sleeping with like 4 different woman a week. Well?" Faith said she wanted to cry talking like this hurt her more than she was hurting him. She hated thinking of the man she loved sleeping with any other woman than her. Faith looked at John he wasn't saying anything.

"C'mon John if I weren't your wife I'm sure you'd be bragging about it. Well we aren't much of a couple anymore so please tell I'm just dying to know." Faith said.

Faith looked at John and then around the room. She moved around the room and then found something. "Well look what I found now unless you've become a drag queen I'm going to have to go with that this belonged to some little ring rat. Maybe the one that was with you tonight." Faith said chucking the black lacy bra at John.

Faith watched as John held the bra in his hands before throwing over his shoulder and walking towards the door.

"Where are you going I thought we were going to talk?" Faith said walking with him.

"Yeah Faith we were going to talk not have you accuse me about shit you don't know about." John said opening the door and walking out.

Faith followed John out of the room and saw him standing down the hall a bit, his head against the wall.

Faith walked over to John; even from where she was standing it was obvious he was crying. Faith had never seen John cry not even at the hospital.

"John…" Faith said.

"I was an idiot. I thought I wanted the old me back before you but Faith the old me sucks without you. I loved you the minute you hopped in that taxi cab and I ain't ever stopped. If I could erase everything that's happened since your birthday I would but I can't all I can do is hope you'll forgive me and we can get back to how things used to be." John said turning and looking into Faith's eyes.

Faith stared at John this is what she'd been waiting month's to hear his eyes showed such regret. "I want to go back as well but I really need to think about this, you hurt me and I hurt you and I'm afraid we'll do it again." Faith said.

Faith went to say something again but instead felt John's lips against hers. "I don't ever want to hurt you again." John said pulling away.

Faith didn't know what to say, she didn't know what to do. So she ran.

John shook his head before he began to hit it against the wall. This was going to be harder than he'd thought.


	14. I'm Counting On You

Randy walked over to his mini bar throwing a handful of empty bottles into the bin on his way. As he opened the door he was shocked to find it empty. He turned back around and looked in the bin maybe he'd drunk more than he'd thought.

As Randy tried to work out exactly how much he'd drunk, someone knocked on his door. It took Randy a while but he finally got to the door he balanced himself and looked through the peephole to see Faith standing there.

Standing outside his door he realised was the reason he was drunk. He'd actually thought he could drink away his feelings for Faith. Yet there she stood looking as beautiful as ever. As Randy continued to stare at Faith he fell backwards as she banged on the door again.

He jumped up and opened the door for Faith. "Hey Faith." Randy said. Faith looked at Randy she didn't know who else to come to about John he and Randy were best mates he'd help her decide what to do. As Faith went to tell Randy this she realised he'd fallen back onto his bed and was holding his head.

"Randy…are you okay?" Faith asked walking over to him. It was then she noticed his fridge was empty and the waste bin was full of those tiny bottles of alcohol.

"Did you drink all of those?" Faith asked. Randy rolled over and looked at Faith.

"Um I ain't sure." Randy said.

"You do know that a lot of little bottles equals to one big one don't you." Faith said beginning to make coffee.

"It's my room I allowed to get drunk if I wanna. So what are you doing in my room?" Randy asked.

"I just wanted to talk." Faith said handing Randy a cup of coffee and pouring herself one.

Randy took a sip of the coffee before making a face. "Is there any sugar in this?" Randy said peering into the cup.

"No, you didn't have any." Faith said.

"So what did you wanna talk about?" Randy asked, putting the coffee down. "I thought you'd be with John. Did he do something stupid?"

"No well maybe I don't know." Faith said.

"Just tell me what happened." Randy said.

Faith explained everything that had happened since her and John had left the arena. "And then I didn't know what to do so I came here." Faith finished.

Randy looked up at Faith and realised she was crying. "Hey don't cry. It'll be alright." Randy said getting up and pulling Faith into a hug. "John really cares about you and he wouldn't have married you if he didn't. You're a great girl and he's lucky to have you and if he doesn't realise that, which I think he does then he doesn't deserve you." Randy said stroking Faith's hair.

Faith looked up at Randy, he was so sweet and such a nice guy if she didn't love John then Randy would be next in line. Faith smiled and closed her eyes. She loved John. All the stuff he'd done didn't overshadow2 the fact that she loved him with all her heart. Faith thought back to him kissing her. She could feel his lips on hers it felt so real. She opened her eyes and gasped.

The kiss had been real but it wasn't with John it was with Randy. Faith just sat staring at him. "Randy I'm sorry I don't know what just happened." Faith said she went to move away when Randy grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him and they began kissing all over again.

Faith finally pulled away from Randy. "That shouldn't have happened." Faith said putting her hand to her mouth. "I love John I'm married to John." Faith said.

Randy sat looking at Faith, it finally hit him. She didn't love him not in the way he loved her anyway. He shouldn't have kissed her. John was going to kill him, not to mention what Mark would do if he ever found out.

"Faith it was an accident. I'm so drunk I don't know what I'm doing and you're right it shouldn't have happened." Randy said. If he told her how he felt then it would make things worse all they could do was forget it ever happened and move on with there lives.

Faith got up and walked out of Randy's hotel room and back to John's she had to tell him. She couldn't live with him not knowing and after she'd told him she was going to tell him she'd forgiven him for all the crap he'd done and then she was going to kiss her husband and the man she loved.

**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

John lay on his bed, he'd and hoped he'd have Faith beside him tonight instead he was alone holding an icepack on his head. What else could he have said? John replayed there conversation n his head she'd accused of everything in the first half of it but then she seemed concerned when he'd been out in the hallway. He'd said he loved her and that he couldn't undo what had happened between them and he'd said sorry. John stopped.

I'm sorry. He'd never said it. Not once had he apologised, he just shifted the blame from himself onto to nothing. But it was his fault he made the decision to leave, he made the decision to not call or see her and it was his decision to cheat on her.

John sat up and began to get dressed he had to find Faith and aplogise. As he pulled on his shoes went out the door he bent down to tie up his laces when he noticed two feet in front of him. John slowly stood up and looked at Faith standing in front of him.

"Faith I need to say something to you." John said.

"Well I have to tell you something as well." Faith said. "But you go first."

"Okay it just hit me that when I told you all that stuff before I forgot the most important thing. Faith I'm sorry. I'm sorry for ever hurting you I would never want to hurt you purposely I was an idiot to think what I did was the right thing to do. I love you Faith" John said.

Faith smiled, but it disappeared quickly when she remembered she still had to tell John what she'd done.

"John, I love you too and I forgive you and I'm willing to forgive and forget. And I'm hoping you're willing to do the same." Faith said.

"What do I have to forgive you for you have done nothing wrong?" John said.

Faith took a deep breath, "John when I ran tonight I ran to Randy. I needed to talk to someone and you and him are so close I just figured he'd be able to help me work out what was going through your head and mine."

"Faith, baby I don't have a problem with you talking with Randy." John said with a laugh.

"That's not all, after I explained it all to him I realised that I loved you so much even after all the stuff you'd done. And all I could think of doing was coming back here and kissing you. And well before I knew it Randy and I were kissing." Faith said.

John didn't know what to say. He was going to kill Randy. He looked at Faith and realised that she'd been willing to forgive him and he'd done more than kiss another girl. As much as it hurt to think of her kissing another guy especially his best friend he was going to have to get over it if he wanted to be with Faith.

"Please don't be mad it was just one stupid kiss." Faith said.

"I think I'm allowed to be mad but I love you and I know you love me so I think the safest thing for both of us is to forget that any of this ever happened and start again."

"No." Faith said.

"I thought you wanted to forgive and forget." John said.

"I did but you learn from your mistakes and grow from them and I don't want to forget what has happened I want to learn and grow from what has happened. I want to move on from this but I'll need your help." Faith said.

"I'm here for you. Forever." John said pulling Faith into him and kissing her.

**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

Faith rolled over and looked at John, she loved watching him sleep. She laughed as he opened his eyes.

"I thought you'd be worn out?" John said.

Faith didn't say anything just propped herself up and began to sing.

Here in the dark

I stand before you

Knowing this is my chance to show you my heart

This is the start

This is the start

I have so much to say and I'm hopin'

That your arms are open

Don't turn away, I want you near me

But you have to hear me

Here's where I stand

Here's who I am

Love me, but don't tell me who I have to be

Here's who I am, I'm what you see

You said I had to change and I was tryin'

But my heart was lyin'

I'm not a child any longer

I am stronger

Here's where I stand

Here's who I am

Help me to move on but please don't tell me how

I'm on my way, I'm movin' now

In this life we've come so far

But we're only who we are

With the courage of love

To show us the way

We've got the power to stand up and say

Here's where I stand

Here's where I am

Stand up and be counted, I'm counting on you

If you're with me

We'll make it through

Here's where I stand

Here's who I am

Love me, love me, love me and we'll make it through

Here's where I stand

Baby, baby, and baby I'm counting on you

Here's where I stand

Love me, love me, love me and we'll make it through

I'm counting

I'm counting

I'm counting, I'm counting on you.

John stared at Faith as she finished. She had a voice like an angel, she was his angel. And he loved her with all his heart.

**A/N: **Okay so theres chapter 14 now for the bad news. The next chapter is going to be the last. Well i do have an epilogue as well so i'll finish on 16 chapters but yeah just thought i'd let you all know that I have already started my next story and the first chapter will be up after i finish this story so keep an eyes out for it. Thnks for all the reviews and please keep em coming.


	15. It's All Over

Faith sat in the waiting room flicking through a magazine, it had been 6 weeks since her and John had finally resolved all there problem. Faith smiled thinking back to when she told Mark the good news.

He had given Faith a lecture about how if John did it once then John would do it again and again and how he hated to see Faith getting hurt. Faith couldn't believe how Mark had changed. He was being protective of her and although Faith had told him that she was old enough to take care of herself she didn't mind it at all.

"Mrs Cena…you can go in now." the secretary said.

Faith got up, put the magazine on the table and took a deep breath before walking into the office.

As Faith took a seat she began to think back over the past month and a bit. Everyone had been happy when they'd gotten back together and after finally moving all of John's stuff back into there apartment they decided maybe it was time to start looking for a house.

Faith had left Evolution, she wasn't seen on TV anymore because her contract had expired ironically just as the angle finished. But she was in talks with Vince about signing a two year contract.

Randy and Faith avoided each other for a few days before neither could take it anymore and they just decided to put it in the past and now were just like old friends again. John and Randy was another story, they spent 4 hours in a room together talking out everything. When they were done Faith walked in the room and there was a hole in one wall and a broken lamp.

Faith was now on a mission to find someone to set Randy up with although thus far it hadn't been very hard there a lot of people who were willing to go out with him. Every chance she had she'd send Randy on a blind date with someone she'd met or anyone who was interested. So far nothing had come from it but Faith wasn't giving up.

Faith was pulled out of her thoughts when someone came into the room.

"So what can I do for you today?"

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Faith sat in the car park, keys in the ignition but she wasn't going anywhere. How could she go anywhere she had been just been told something she wasn't sure she was ready to hear.

How was John going to react? They had only just sorted everything out and now this what if he left again. Faith didn't think she could handle this all by herself. She needed to talk to John she needed to tell him.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

John and Randy sat on the floor of John and Faith's apartment playing Playstation.

"So how'd the date go last night?" John asked Randy trying to distract him from the game seeing as Randy was beating him.

"It was alright. But I got to talk to Faith about these blind dates I can't take anymore. I swear she picks the weirdest chicks for me to hang out with. Last night I went back to my dates place and all night she'd been talking about this fish and how it was like her best friend or whatever and then she showed me the tank but there wasn't any fish in it. Then she went all weird and began to talk to the tank like there was a fish in it." Randy said.

John couldn't help but laugh, seeing as Randy won the game it wasn't such a good idea. John through down the controller and got up to get him and Randy a drink.

"So how about a rematch?" John said walking back into the room. But Randy wasn't there. Instead was Faith and she looked worried.

"Randy left." Faith said.

"Oh okay that's cool. Is something wrong babe?" John asked walking over to Faith.

"Well no not really…" Faith said, then stopped she made the mistake of not telling John once she wasn't going to let hat happen again.

"John I didn't go out shopping this morning I went to the doctors." Faith said.

"Is everything okay? You're not sick are you?" John said sitting down.

Faith stared at John she saw the concern in his eyes the worry, the love and it was all for her. She knew that she had to tell him. No matter how he would react.

"Everything is fine. I'm fine and so is our baby." Faith said.

"That's great Faith you had me worried for a second…" John said then he looked up at Faith. Had she just said baby?

"Faith… our baby." John said. Faith stared at John she was silently begging he would say something else anything.

John didn't know how to react, what to say. He looked at Faith, she looked like she was about to cry. As he sat there all the shock and fear disappeared and he was left with just one emotion.

Faith continued to stare at John she was starting to feel like running away but she didn't move. As Faith was about to say something it turned into a scream as John had picked her up and was now spinning her around.

John set Faith down before pulling her into a kiss.

"I love you." John said finally breaking the kiss.

"I love you too." Faith said. "So you're okay with this?"

"Of course I am the only time I've been happier is when you agreed to marry me." John said. "Why wouldn't I be okay with it?"

"I don't know. It's just it happened so soon after everything else I thought you might leave again." Faith said.

"Faith listens to me when I say that I am never going to leave again, you or our baby."

Faith felt a tear hit her arm and she realised she was crying. As John pulled her into a hug she realised how in love they were. Any doubt's she had were now gone, she knew that they were going to be excellent parents.

"You okay now?" John asked looking down at Faith.

"I have never been better." Faith said.

"Great then come on." John said pulling away from Faith and walking over to there door.

"Where are you going?" Faith asked.

"Ain't it obvious I wanna shout it from the roof tops, where pregnant." John said yelling the last bit out the door.

Faith curled over laughing at John, before being dragged out of the room by her arm.

"So who are we going to tell first?" John asked as they got to the car.

"Let's go to the arena I want to tell my dad and then whoever else we see." Faith said getting in the car.

"Alright, I'll ring my parents on the way there." John said.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Mark sat in his dressing room, he was thinking about Faith. He remembered the first day she came to the WWE. He knew from the second he saw her she was going to change his life. And she had. Yet while she made such an impact on his life, she had also changed along the way. She'd grown up so much hell she was even married.

And now she'd just called him on his cell, and told him that John and she had some big news. He was worried what it might be. Mark quickly shook his head. When did he start to become such a…

Mark laughed to himself as he realised he was acting like a father would. Mark stopped laughing as he realised that he finally got why Faith had wanted it so bad. Now he knew why she sought him out and wouldn't give up on him because he was her father and that's all she ever wanted. She might have wanted answers to why he left her but she never needed them all she needed was him.

Mark understood it now. It may have taken him over a year but now he knew all he had to do for Faith was be there for her and she would be happy, she didn't need him to protect her or care for even if she enjoyed it in the years without him she'd learnt to do it herself.

Mark was pulled out of his thoughts by a knock at his door.

"Come in." Mark said standing up. He smiled as Faith walked into the dressing room.

"Hey Dad, how's it going." Faith said walking into the dressing room with John close behind.

Mark smiled, Faith looked so happy he knew nothing could be wrong if she was that happy.

"I'm fine, now get over here and give me a hug."

Faith did a little skip and jumped into Mark's arms. "So what's this surprise"

Mark said putting Faith down.

"Well, Dad um John and I have some news." Faith said sitting down.

John looked at Mark, Mark was staring a hole through him, and they had not been on the best of terms. John shook his head breaking his gaze with Mark and went and sat with Faith.

"So Faith spit it out what's the news" Mark said standing in front of Faith.

Faith looked up at Mark and decided that it was now or never. "Dad I went to the doctor's today and found out something. It seems that well Dad I'm pregnant." Faith said.

Mark just stood there absorbing everything Faith had said. She was pregnant. He was going to be a grandparent.

Faith watched Mark she began to get worried but then she noticed he was smiling and then he pulled Faith into a hug.

"That's excellent Faith. Congratulations." Mark said.

"I'm glad you're happy." Faith said pulling away from Mark and going over to John.

Faith stood in between John and Mark, both looked at each other like the other was a disease.

Then Faith stepped back as Mark extended his hand out to John. John and Mark quickly shook hands before quickly dropping there arms down.

"So who do you want to tell next" John asked turning to Faith.

"Um Torrie will kill me if she's the last to know, so i guess her." Faith said still worried about John and Mark.

"Alright let's go." John said walking over to the door.

Faith quickly gave Mark a kiss on his cheek. "I heard your wrestling first tonight. Why don't you come over after" Faith said.

"Of course now go spread the excellent news. I can't believe your going to be a mother." Mark said

"Well at least I'm not a grandfather." Faith said with a laugh before running out of the dressing room.

John laughed along with Faith and was about to go catch up with her when he was stopped by Mark.

"I have to talk to you." Mark said.

John followed Mark back into the dressing room. "So what do you wanna say" John asked.

"First off I ain't in the mood for any of your cockiness shit. I don't like you I never have and maybe I never will but we have one thing in common and that's love for Faith I made the mistake of a lifetime when i walked out on Faith and her mother. And i swear to God if you do the same thing you won't ever be able to wrestle again. I don't want your baby tom grow up the way Faith did without a father. You be here for that baby from the day it's born until the day you die." Mark said never breaking eye contact with John he needed John to understand this.

John looked at Mark he understood what Mark was saying. "Mark I get it okay but now you need to understand that I ain't going anywhere I am going to love that child more than any child could be loved because I love Faith more than anything else than this world. And to know that we have created a life together makes me the happiest guy on earth." John said.

Faith leaned against the wall next to the dressing room door. She let out a sigh before placing her hands on top of her belly. Faith smiled this is what she had wanted her whole life, a loving father, a wonderful husband and now a child that was going to have so much love in it's life it won't know what to do with it all.

If some one had told Faith two years ago that this is how her life was going to turn out she would have laughed in their face but now Faith couldn't think of any other way she'd want it to be. And it could only get better.

**A/N:** Well that's it the sequel is **over**. The story of Faith and John is finished there is no more...well there may just be an epilogue if you all want one but then it's on to my new story so i wanna say a **HUGE** thankyou to everyone who reviewed my story especially the ones that have stuck with me since the first chapter of "Don't Ever Let Me Go." _**Thanks and I love you all. xoxo.**_


	16. Authors Note

**Authors Note:**

Okay so I was going to do a epilogue I even had it all written out and ready to go but after reading over it I decided it really didn't go well with the story I liked how I ended it and am happy with it. Adding the epilogue wasn't necessary there were no loose ends in my story everything wrapped up nicely so I am just going to leave the epilogue for now and start my new story. Keep an eye out for it.


End file.
